Please Remember
by Psuedonanymous
Summary: Due to an unexpected accident in an unexpected rescue mission, Holly lost part of her memories. An evil paranoid pixie is on the loose & Holly is in a deeper trouble than before and Artemis blames himself for it. Now he had to help a schoolmate recover as well. Taking upon himself to help her recover, will Artemis finally the importance of every person near him, especially 'her?
1. Chapter 1

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

**Before anything else, this story will start with the usual…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl, from the plot up to the characters, though it would be totally awesome if I did. **

**But, sadly, I don't.**

**The only thing I own in this story is my OCs and most of the story's plot. Forgive me if there are loads of grammatical errors and such**

**Well, anyway, on with the story. **

**juniperfalcon17**

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

_**15 minutes…**_

Everything around them is slowly turning into a complete mayhem. The sirens kept on blaring, mix it with the desperate cries of the innocent civilians being evacuated to safety after being accidentally caught in the mess, accompanied by an occasional tremors and explosions caused by who-knows-what and top it off with an evil mad genius who wants to avenge something that he taught was injustice; it was chaos indeed.

It was clear though, they have fallen into a trap.

It was just supposed to be a simple get together, a social gathering but as it turns out everything was orchestrated to lead them to their deaths. At that moment, all they have to do is to make a simple choice; get out of there and save themselves or figure a way to solve the threat. If they chose to escape, the bomb, without a doubt, will cause the explosion of the vessel itself; leading to an even bigger trouble for the remains of the vessel will crash on a small town below near the coast. If they stay, there will be a 50-50 chance for them to live.

Not much of a decision, right?

_**13 minutes…**_

The mind behind all of this is not a human - not an elf, a sprite or a dwarf but a pixie.

No it's not Haven's no.1 paranoid pixie Opal Koboi, though this young evil genius is closely related to her. To his former schoolmates, he was known as the geek of the century. Others see him as a crackpot, a deranged psychopath while some see him as a hopeless case, one fit for a mental asylum. But only a few people knew him for who he really is. But that is not much of a reassuring thought.

Only a handful of people knew his past; he changed his name after all.

He was once known as Beryl Koboi, the not so famous brother of Opal Koboi. When his sister failed to overthrow the LEP and fell into coma, he changed his name to Beryl de Sith. He cleared all of the files concerning him and his past all the while forging all the needed files for his new identity. He lived under that new identity, keeping a low profile on certain matters but involved himself when he sees profit from it. The male pixie became a very influential person in Haven; he was like an undeclared member of the council. Little did the LEP and Haven know this evil genius already has a plan; a plan that is less predictable than his sister's and this situation is one of them.

And this little trap he set up is not even a part of his 'fight for justice' scheme but it is just a simple dry-run, like a small game to see who plays the best.

_**11 minutes…**_

For the first time in years, Artemis Fowl II is sweating in difficulty.

In rare situations like this, though he won't admit it, Artemis badly needed Foaly. This was fairy technology after all, plus, knowing that someone is thinking the problem with him can somehow ease the pressure exerted by their limited time and their chaotic situation, even though it may not help much. Unfortunately, for our young Irish genius, all outside communications has been cut off during the last explosion so he was on his own now.

At an early age of nine, Artemis learned how to successfully defuse bombs to entertain himself from perpetual boredom he felt that time. When he discovered the People when he was twelve, Artemis expounded his knowledge on this field out of pure curiosity. He tried defusing fairy type bombs; of course without the knowledge of the LEP and his family as well as his bodyguard. How he learned and at the same time gets all the things he needed in his lessons, nobody knows. Artemis only stopped his 'exercises' when he started working on the C Cube. After all, he wasn't the type of guy to be focusing his brains on explosives and weapons and such.

Unfortunately for Artemis, he didn't have any actual life threatening situations when he was learning how to defuse bombs for the bombs he practiced on never exploded when he didn't successfully defuse it in time, they just beep a couple of times to show his failure.

Now being in that situation, Artemis' heart was beating so fast that if it were possible, it would jump right out of his chest. No one can blame him though, for at that moment, defusing that bomb is the only way to save his life and running away from it is not even an option.

The worst part of it, the evil crackpot managed to chain his foot to the floor when he lost consciousness a few moments ago and he chained him in same room as the bomb.

_**9 minutes…**_

Former Captain Holly Short was helping in assisting the civilians safely out of the vessel. Foaly managed to redirect the floating aircraft by means of reprogramming the main board and instead of going directly above the city, the vessel is currently on its way above a sea dozens of miles away from the original target location.

All the LEP has to worry about is how to get far away from the vessel before it explodes.

Honestly, Holly thought, only the most deranged being in the entire planet would invite a large number of fairies and humans and have them all together in one huge gathering.

She remembered one time when she was invited to Artemis' 16th birthday celebration and she even have to lie and tell that she was completing a ritual just to attend the said celebration. Whoever was behind this, he or she is without a doubt is very influential and well trusted.

Of course, the humans are either too crazed out or too stunned to speak or even move. As they huddled at one corner in the main ship, Holly could imagine Foaly readying numerous mind-wiping machines for these humans. Several civilian fairies volunteered to help in assisting the other wounded fairies while the others are simply just sitting, waiting for something to happen.

So far, everything went according to plan.

That was until…

…the news came.

_**7 minutes…**_

"I saw a Mud Boy chained in the same room as where the bomb is when we passed by the hall a few minutes ago," Holly heard a civilian fairy say to his companion.

Holly's ears perked up and turned to the civilian's direction.

"A Mud Boy you say?" she asked, her heartbeat faster than usual.

"Yes, black hair. Pale as a bond paper wearing a black suit - "

The female elf never heard the rest of the sentence as she ran off, ignoring the calls of her companions; her heart beating fast.

_**5 minutes…**_

It was hopeless; Artemis has already given up and was just waiting for death to come.

He just sat there; reminiscing all his grand adventures as if he is using it to pass out the time.

How will his parents react when they found out the he was dead?

How will Juliet and Holly react?

How would Butler react?

Artemis knows the manservant would never forgive himself if something bad happened to him. Artemis sighed, muttering an apology to his old friend.

_At least they are all safe, _he thought, _Mother, Father, Myles, Beckett, Butler, Juliet, Foaly, Mulch, Holly…._

Right then someone burst into the room that nearly made Artemis's soul jump out of its body. He took a quick glance around to look at who ever it was that came in. Standing not far from the door entrance is the one and only Holly Short.

She was panting and fear is visible in her mismatched eyes but did her best to hold her composure. This was no time to show everyone how scared she is with the situation.

"Artemis,"

_**4 minutes…**_

"Artemis what are you doing?" Holly shouted in a little panicky way. This boy really knows how call danger

Then her eyes shifted down to his feet. The chain used on him was thick, very thick, she doubt she can snap it off by shooting it with her Neutrino. She quickly looked in her numerous pockets for something useful. Surely, she brought something that would be useful. She was from the LEP after all.

"Holly, get out of here," Artemis instructed or more like shouted the order to her. If he was going to die there is no need for Holly to be dead too.

Holly didn't say a word as she pulled out a laser cutter and began working on the chain.

"Holly," Artemis began but was cut of immediately by Holly's death glare

"Shut up, Mud Boy," she snapped though her voice was slightly trembling, "You're not getting away from me that easy."

All Artemis could do is to stare at her.

Then there was that final clink…the chain fell off from his feet.

"Hurry,"

_**3 minutes…**_

Holly practically dragged Artemis thought the numerous hallways and corridors. They reached the deck faster than Holly expected. Trouble already knew whom Holly rescued so he ordered a couple of officers with jetpacks to go there immediately once the elf and the Mud boy were in sight.

"Now or never," Holly muttered as they stood up at the deck's edge.

"Wha - "

"Come on," she said as she aimed her Neutrino towards the sky and pulled the trigger.

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

"That's the signal," Trouble shouted

The two LEP officers immediately shot off towards the vessel. The Commander and the other civilians were already out explosion range, with nothing to do but watch and hope that everything will go well; holding their breaths and crossing their fingers.

This is not over yet….

_**2 minutes…**_

Holly gave one last look at Artemis; her eyes were full off mixed emotions that Artemis cannot convey in such a small period of time. Then before his brain could process anything else Holly immediately took Artemis by the necktie and gave a short kiss on the lips before tossing him over board.

The two LEP officers sped up and caught him just in time. Holly felt relieved as she stood on the rail watching the two officers took off with Artemis. She was about to fly off when the unexpected happened.

Her wings won't function properly.

"Oh Crap"

_**1….**_

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Fire…

Falling Debris…

Smoke...

Then out of that black cloud of smoke, something fell.

Trouble immediately flew off in hopes to catch the fallen creature as the two LEP officers set Artemis down on the deck of the rescue ship.

All Artemis could do is to watch the whole scene from afar. He wants to help. He wants to be the one to catch her, tell her everything was alright, that she is safe. But all he could do is just watch and hope.

An automatic calculation ran through his mind as he watched. Trouble was flying a little too slow for the falling velocity of Holly. There is a 60% probability that he will not catch her at that rate; that made Artemis want to shout 'fly faster' to the commander

Fortunately Foaly voiced out his thoughts.

"Fly faster, Trouble"

The commander did so in pure determination and caught Holly in time.

Relief washed over Artemis as he slowly sat on a nearby box and buried his head in his hands. He looked down at his shoes for a while and it was only then did he notice that a device was attached to one of his shoes.

It was a small cam pod, like the one Opal used at the temple of Artemis, the goddess, years back.

He picked it up and the pod automatically turned on by something or someone.

On it appeared a silhouette of a person.

"Typical, typical, typical," the person said. It was obviously a guy based on the voice.

"Revenge is sweet as it is. I'll be watching your female friend since I've decided to make her my first target before killing you," he said giving a weird chuckle.

"I'll be watching," he said lastly and then the screen went blank, followed by a beeping sound, like a timer.

That's when realization struck and Artemis immediately threw the pod away with all his force and watched as the thing exploded in midair.

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**


	2. Chapter 2

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

Thirty-minutes.

That blasted centaur took thirty good minutes of his precious time for that blasted check up on that blasted fairy. He could have done something worthwhile instead of hiding in that smelly spare room where they put their cleaning materials. But patience was a virtue he is trying to master. Many have failed due to their lack of patience. Patience, along with a brilliant strategy, always wins a battle.

It's just a matter of knowing when to act.

Once he is sure that it is safe to go out, he went to the unfortunate fairy's room, floating, and locked the door just in case someone suddenly decided to blunder in and saw him there. He didn't stay in that smelly room just to get caught immediately without even fulfilling what he was meant to do in the first place.

He stopped for a brief moment to look at his victim. That despicable female former LEP captain lay on the bed, obviously unconscious and is far from waking even if he decided to break something in the room. He could feel a satisfied smirk form his features. Situations are in his favor. Once he is done, no one will notice what happened. It's also a good thing that the former female LEP captain was out of magic, or else it would be difficult to do this.

He would have sent someone else to do this job but it feels more satisfying if he did it in person. And there is no one to blame but himself if something went out of his assessment.

With a smirk he can't seem to get off his face, he began his mission. From his coat, he pulled out an injection filled with a special type of syrup especially created for this mission. He gently pulled the former captain's arm a little closer to him. It wasn't hard to find her pulse; he was so used in doing that when he was young.

Without any signs of hesitation, he emptied the injection's contents in her system. The syrup is imperceptible and beyond repair once it enters a body system and what happen before will be a suitable alibi for the upcoming results.

He chuckled evilly as he carefully hid the injection inside his coat and scanned the area in case he left something behind to make someone suspicious. It was also a good thing that this room doesn't have cameras installed; he would have destroyed the footage anyway. His ring is specially designed, emitting Solinium pulse that whites out any surveillance tapes; both on human and fairy technology. It was all thanks to a certain mudboy whom he heard him explain years back.

There was also a reason why he is hovering around the room instead of just walking in. It's better to be safe than sorry. Knowing that blasted centaur, he would think of a way to examine the place and he wouldn't want his footsteps traced.

Absolutely contented that the process of his plan is going well, he left the room. Phase one of his revenge is on the progress.

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

It wasn't like Artemis Fowl II to be openly worried about something. Usually he would just mask his emotions with his usual perfect poker-face façade that fangirls in and out of the school campus adore for an unknown reason.

However, this particular situation took that usual façade away, though no one will notice it immediately. Artemis's face is still emotionless as ever but if one happens to stare and observe intently for quite a fraction of time, one might notice the worry shown in his mismatched eyes. But that's only for the observant to notice.

Well, on Artemis's defense, who wouldn't worry in such a situation?

After being healed by some reluctant fairies, they left Artemis in one of the wards in the LEP's medical wing. He had to give the fairies compliment for the impressive facility but that mental praise didn't last long as he remembered the current problem at hand. No one told him anything about what happened after they reached the medical wing. In fact no one even dared talking to him. The only response he received so far is a nod and a shake of the head when he asks questions.

And now, there he sat in the blasted ward staring intently at the floor, as if he is concentrating in boring a hole in it with his gaze. So far he had no news regarding Holly's situation and he has no idea who that demented culprit from the video is. It was enough to make even a genius like him loose his patience.

Artemis sighed and laid on top of his bed placing an arm on top of his eyes to shield it from the light. He needed to calm himself down. The only leads he has so far are: 1.) The culprit is a member of the people who wants revenge for something and 2.) The culprit is a he, not unless _he_ is wearing a voice changer to mask _his_ true voice but that is most unlikely.

The only question that kept nagging his mind is who the culprit is.

He was busy in his own mental debate to notice that someone opened his door and that someone came in his room.

"So this is what the almighty Artemis Fowl II looks like when he is alone in his room when bored," someone said in a fake amused manner, "Very much like a normal teenager; disregarding the fact that you are wearing a suit."

Artemis lazily lifted his arm high enough to take a peek and raise an eyebrow at the centaur.

"Feeling better, Arty?"

Artemis scowled and sat up on his bed, giving a glare at the centaur in the process. "What do you think?" he snapped, "And don't call me Arty,"

"I was just trying to lighten up the mood, no need to be snappy." Foaly said with a chuckle, raising his hands in a playful surrender manner, "We are all worried here too."

Artemis paused then he exhaled deeply, "How is she?"

"Still unconscious," Foaly answered, "Lots of minor burns. Her magic ran out before she could fully heal herself. But No.1 is coming soon, so no need to worry."

Artemis gave a nod at that statement. His mind began wandering again to his mental debates. He felt uneasy and his great mind can't supply any reason why. A chill ran down his spine and his stomach felt hallow. He didn't even notice that he was scrunching his fist on the bed sheet. That was until Foaly spoke again.

"Are you sure you're alright?" the centaur asked

"I'm fine," Artemis answered with a curt nod. There was a moment of silence but before the centaur could say something Artemis beat him to it.

"That person. The one behind all of this," he began then looked at the centaur, "Do you have any idea who he is?"

Foaly gave an exasperated sigh after shaking his head, "Afraid not. The ship exploded, remember? We don't have any evidence for leads,"

"The campod he used for his message is on self-destruct either. I had no choice but to throw it and watch it explode from afar." Artemis said but he looked more like he voicing out his thoughts without realizing he is saying it out loud.

"A campod?" Foaly repeated. Then he stomped. "It's Opal,"

"Possible. Since he did say that he is out for revenge on the people for some sort of injustice," Artemis replied unknowingly placing his index finger and thumb on his chin; his mannerism when he is thinking. Then a thought popped up, "The voice, however, belongs to a male. But then again, it is possible that it might be Opal masking her voice."

"If I could hear that voice again maybe I could…." But Artemis trailed off and didn't continue what he is going to say. Foaly raised his eyebrows at this. It is very rare to hear the genius mudboy trail off or more like ranting like that.

But who can blame him. He just recovered from his Atlantis Complex six months ago then something depressing like this happened. Foaly was inwardly worried that this situation might trigger that guilt-ridden illness again. All he could do now at that moment is to prevent Artemis from stressing his mind. Foaly already predicted that in situations like this, Artemis is prone to blaming himself for the incident.

"It's not your fault Artemis," the centaur said, "It was an accident. No one can predict that,"

"Does Opal have any living relatives?" Artemis asked suddenly, ignoring what the centaur just said.

"No, as far as the records say," Foaly answered. Artemis raised an eyebrow skeptically so Foaly explained, "Opal's mother died in an illness and her father died during a retrieval mission 50 years ago in Russia. Her brother died when a research facility near Atlantis exploded 50 years ago. It was an unknown accident and everyone in that facility died. Due to the fact that the research facility sank beneath a deep trench and we can't risk deploying more officers, as none of the other officers returned, to conduct the search, the LEP decided to just let it be; which was approved by the families of the victims."

There was a moment of silence after that explanation. Two of the greatest minds on earth were at lost at the current situation.

"We'll check and interrogate Opal," Foaly said. As they speak, the said pixie is behind bars at Howlers Peak but her past self is still on the loose, however.

"But if she is proven innocent in this," Artemis prompted

Then Foaly let out a scowl, "Then we have no leads."

Artemis nodded and again they were engulfed with an uncomfortable silence.

"Trouble granted the permission to let you visit Holly when she wakes up," Foaly said suddenly, before the silence gets too long. "However, you must stay here till she does. Orders are orders."

Artemis sighed and nodded. Then Foaly tossed him a mobile phone, which Artemis barely caught but at least he managed to do so. The genius looked at the centaur with raised eyebrows.

"You need to call your family. I'm sure they are worried about you," the centaur said and headed towards the door, "I'll call you when she wakes up,"

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

Artemis took a deep breath in as he dialed the Fowl Manor hotline. Someone immediately picked up on the first ring but far from what he is expecting, a young voice answered the receiver, which Artemis immediately recognized the moment the person monotonously said 'Hello? You have reached Fowl Manor. How can I help you?' in a flawless British accent.

Artemis let out the breath he has been holding, "Myles, it's me Artemis."

A few months before Artemis was released from his therapy in Argon's clinic, Artemis' six-year-old twin brothers started taking a liking in learning various languages around the world, very much like what he did when he was about their age. Beckett is mainly interested in learning the languages spoken in the orient countries such as those in Asia while Myles is interested in the languages spoken in the northern countries such as Europe. But there are several languages where both of them can speak flawlessly namely Spanish, French, Portuguese and Arabic.

"Arty?" the boy said but it was immediately replaced by a frantic woman's voice who nearly shouted his name from the other line making Artemis wince.

"Arty!" came Angeline Fowl's worried voice. Artemis tensed a little at the sound of his mother's voice, "Arty, are you alright?"

"I'm perfectly fine Mother," Artemis answered

Angeline let out a breath, "Where are you right now? I'm sending Butler there immediately. Why, oh why didn't you take Butler with you?"

"No need to fret Mother. As I said, I am fine and I am currently in the LEP clinic right now. Sending Butler here won't be necessary since I think the LEP will not approve of that under such current circumstances." Artemis answered completely ignoring the last question.

"Won't approve? Why? What happened?"

"There's been a lot going on down here," Artemis answered simply, "I think I might be needed here for a while. Something came up and Foaly needs all the help he could get,"

There was a moment of silence before the caller on the other side gave a sigh, causing a few statics on Artemis' line. Though he regretted lying to his mother, he didn't have the heart to say that someone is trying to kill him - again. It will just make her worry.

"I guess you're out to save the world again," Angeline said softly.

"I'm afraid so Mother," Artemis answered as he tried to make his voice sound so reassuring over the phone, "Don't worry, Holly will be with me on this one - as she always has."

"You two really are quite a team," Angeline said, sounding delighted at some idea Artemis didn't want to imagine at that moment. "Is she there with you?"

"No. She's sleeping in the other room," Artemis said. At least that wasn't a lie.

"A pity. I would like to talk to her," Angeline said, "Okay Arty. I'll leave you to your task but promise me that you will tell me everything when you return. Call Butler so he can pick you up, understood?"

"Yes Mother,"

"Arty," Angeline began making Artemis groan mentally. His mother was really that strict in implementing the new Fowl rule: none of the Fowl kids will call their parents in a very formal way e.g. Mother and Father.

"Yes I understand Mum," Artemis said.

"And Arty?"

"Yes Mum?"

"Take care of yourself," Angeline said in a way that sent shivers down Artemis' spine. It was like something bad is bound to happen, "I love you dear. Bye,"

Artemis' mouth felt dry as he mumbled his answer, "Bye,"

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

Artemis was about to drift into sleep when someone knocked on his door a little too loud than the normal, as if the person is kicking it. Artemis got up and grudgingly opened the door putting on his best poker face at who it may be. As it turns out, it was one of the LEP's new officers - judging by the way he acted. He informed the young Irish genius that Holly was showing signs of waking up and that he was assigned to escort him to her room.

Artemis gave a curt nod before following the officer, who was walking a little faster than the usual pace of walking. It was as if he is trying to get away from Artemis as far as possible, but that was probably more of a fact than an observation. Luckily for the officer, Artemis chose to hold his tongue and go silently till they reached their destination. Once they reached the door of Holly's room, the officer gave a quick goodbye before dashing off.

Without wasting any more time, Artemis knocked on the door. He wasn't keen on just barging in a room, though he knew that the door was unlocked and the occupants of the room are expecting him. After a few moments someone opened the door but it was not what Artemis is expecting.

"What's with that look Foaly?"

"Artemis," Foaly began as he closed the door once the Irish teen entered the room. Then he gave him a glass of cold water, no ice - just cold water. Artemis looked at the centaur inquiringly but Foaly didn't look at him. "Drink it. You'll need it,"

Artemis raised an eyebrow at him but drank a few gulps.

"Something is terribly wrong," Foaly said, letting his gaze point to the female elf sitting on the bed drinking a glass of water. Artemis can't see anything that is wrong at the scene. When one wakes up from being unconscious, it was normal for the person to take a drink of water. He was slightly relieved at the fact that Holly's injuries are all healed; making a mental note to thank No.1 later if he happens to see him.

Artemis was about to ask what's wrong when Holly finished drinking her glass of water and her eyes fell on him. Her mismatched eyes widen for a bit in shock before shifting uneasily in her position, holding the glass tightly that if she was strong enough, it would crack.

"Holly?" Artemis asked, obviously surprised at her reaction and that was something since Artemis Fowl II rarely shows how surprised he is.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" came the female elf's answer, eyes full of curiosity. Then she looked at Foaly, "And aren't humans not allowed here in Haven?"

The silence was broken by the sound of a glass shattering on the solid floor, scattering small pieces of glass and splashed of water on the ward floor.

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**


	3. Chapter 3

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

An awkward silence hung in the air as the room's occupants stared at each other, not sure of what they were going to say. Artemis was, of course, still in shock. Foaly would have teased the Irish genius to no end if this was just an ordinary situation, but being married for years made him think about being sensitive about some things from time to time. But, as they say, old habits die hard. After a few moments passed, Foaly broke the uncomfortable silence. He walked closer to the elf on the bed but took a few steps back when said elf gave him a glare.

Now the glare was directed to both the centaur and the Mudboy.

"Holly, this is Artemis." Foaly said, gesturing to Artemis. "He is a friend of yours, one of your best friends if I may add, for more than five years now. He's also a friend of mine too - though it is hard to admit- and a friend to the People,"

Holly raised an eyebrow skeptically, "Why would the People be friends with a Mudboy?"

Foaly looked at Artemis from the corner of his eye. The Irish genius didn't appear to be listening intently, his face was expressionless but his eyes were telling a different story.

"He helped in saving Haven and the world numerous times," the centaur answered, half hoping a spark in her memories would occur. "You were even with him during those times, don't you remember, Holly?"

"No. That is just plain crazy," Holly said flatly. Then he looked accusingly at Artemis, "How did this Mudboy discover our existence anyway? And how did I become friends with him, if that part was even true?"

Foaly just simply ignored the last two questions and the fact that the Irish youth in question was about to emotionally and mentally lose it. Artemis Fowl II was not vulgar with his expressions when he is in public, but as they say the eyes are the window to the soul. No matter how practiced one is in wearing an extremely good poker face, that facade is bound to fall off when a certain situation calls for it.

Nobody is that perfect.

It's the only thing that makes us human.

"What happened, exactly?" Artemis managed to ask, sounding calmer than Foaly expected him to be.

"I don't know." Foaly answered, shaking his head dejectedly. "When she woke up, she looked confused. I thought it was just a normal response assuming that she is confused over the fact of how she got here but when I asked about the incident, I realized something was wrong,"

"Centaur. Foaly," Holly interjected impatiently, snapping her fingers when she mentioned Foaly's name. "Whatever your name is, you haven't answered my question yet,"

Foaly simply ignored her and leaned in a little closer to the Irish youth's ear so that only he could hear it, "She lost her memories,"

"Pardon?" Artemis blinked twice, the only visible gesture he shows when he is surprised,

"She partially lost her memories," Foaly answered. Artemis gave him a doubtful look so Foaly just raised his hands halfway in a gesture of surrender, to show him that he was telling the truth, "She thinks she is still in high school."

"Hello? Are you going to keep ignoring me?" Holly said in a very un-Holly-like way. She sounded more like a bratty cheerleader than a former LEP Officer. Both geniuses looked at the elf unbelievingly as if another head popped out of her neck. Holly blinked in confusion and then innocently pointed at herself, tilting her head slightly for the effect. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"High school, really?" Artemis asked, facing the centaur once again. Though the facts are already visible in front of him, his great mind seems to ignore these facts and kept on insisting this was just a big joke; a nightmare.

"I'm not joking," Foaly answered and to prove his point he turned once again to the elf on the bed and asked, "Holly where do go to school right now?"

"Haven High, why?" Holly answered in an isn't-it-obvious-duh kind of way, " You already ask me that a while ago."

Foaly turned to the Irish genius, "See?"

"What is going on here?" Holly asked, now irritated since the two kept ignoring her questions and kept on hiding her in the dark. There was something wrong, she could tell, but apparently, the two individuals in that room don't have any plans on telling her.

Artemis took a few breaths in and out as if trying to calm himself. However, no matter how he tried to hide it, he can't stop himself from mentally breaking down. Even though his poker face is still there - with a great effort - Artemis's mental barriers are breaking down bit by bit.

Everything was his entire fault.

If he wasn't in that ship, if Holly didn't know he was there, if he would have been fast enough or strong enough, if only he'd let Butler come with him. There were a lot of what ifs but all of them led to the same conclusion: then Holly won't have to be in this situation.

Involuntarily his legs gave away causing him to slump on a nearby chair. Lucky for him there was a chair there to catch him or else he would have ended up in the floor.

"This is my entire fault," he said, his voice merely a whisper, but the centaur heard it clear as a crystal. Artemis sighed and buried his face in his hands in defeat.

Foaly was about to go and try to reassure him that everything was alright, but who was he kidding, he knew there were few chances that everything would return to normal. Nevertheless, he was about to say something when a knock came to the door. The centaur went to open it as Artemis immediately stood up.

The new comer was no other than Haven's psychiatric specialist; Jerbal Argon.

"Good day everyone…Foaly, Artemis…"Argon greeted, acknowledging each person as he said their names. Foaly raised a hand feebly while Artemis just gave a curt nod as a reply. Then the doctor turned to the elf on the bed and introduced himself politely, "I'm Doctor Argon, at your service Miss Short,"

The young elf just gave a small smile and wave. Argon nodded then turned to the two geniuses. Obviously, Argon was in a rush for something so there was no time to chat. He immediately went down to business, "Now before I begin, can I ask the other occupants of the room to leave for a moment,"

Both geniuses nodded. Artemis gave Holly a last look before closing the door behind him.

"Thank You," they heard Argon say.

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

Silence engulfed them as they walked farther down the hallway. Artemis was clearly deep in thought about something but the look he gave wasn't the same spine-chilling scheming look he often had when thinking of a plan. It was different. Something that Foaly couldn't quite place at the moment.

It was Foaly who broke the uncomfortable silence between them.

"I believe it has something to do with the explosion. Don't blame yourself for what happened," Foaly said.

Artemis just nodded, as if he is just doing this for the sake of letting the centaur know that he was listening. So the centaur started another conversation.

"I called Butler. He will pick you up at Tara," he said, watching Artemis's expression

"Thank you," Artemis answered politely with a nod, face still expressionless as ever.

"Artemis," Foaly said sternly grabbing Artemis on both shoulders so he would meet his eyes. Foaly had to hide the amusement and shock - but mostly amusement - he had when he saw the Mudboy's disoriented look. The Irish genius was so not himself. Of course, Foaly had to admit he was not himself either. Normally he would care about this Mudboy, but somehow Holly's amnesiac state forced him to be like this.

"Yes?" Artemis said raising an eyebrow skeptically.

Foaly took a deep breath in as he let go of Artemis's shoulder, "We'll find a way to bring her back to normal. We won't stop till we do, you know that. Argon already extended his help, No.1 will check on her again tomorrow and I will do whatever I can to look for a possible trigger for her to recall. We are all in this together Artemis, so don't you dare punish yourself with guilt,"

Artemis raised both eyebrows at Foaly's statement. Who knew such situation would cause even a proud, sarcastic, smart and annoying centaur to act not like himself. If this was any ordinary day, Artemis would have teased him till he reached his temper limit. But for the moment he just let it slide and resolve to just raising his eyebrows in a mocking yet bewildered way.

"You just recovered from the complex, don't make it trigger again," the centaur added.

Artemis showed a small smile and nodded, "I understand, Foaly. Thank you,"

Though he didn't try to make it sound so formal, somehow it just did. But truth to be told, Artemis really meant that thank you, even if he may not admit it directly.

"I'll let you know if there is some progress and when you're allowed to visit," Foaly said, slightly relieved that Artemis is responding again and not looking like the undead, "But for now, you must return to your family. They must be so worried about you,"

"Are you going with me?" Artemis asked then realized the error in his own questions and immediately made the statement clear, "Down to Tara, I mean,"

"No," Foaly answered, shaking his head for emphasis, "I've assigned someone to take you there,"

Silence engulfed them once again. Artemis glanced at the centaur. Something was troubling him and the Irish genius had a good guess as to what it is. The last three sentences were all in fives. Artemis mentally smirked at that. If there is one thing he and Orion had something in common, it's teasing Foaly.

'_Ah so that's what it is. __Maybe it won't be bad if I lighten up the mood,' _the Irish youth thought.

"Oh, and Artemis?" Foaly said, as if he just remembered something important - which he probably did, but unfortunately, Artemis never knew.

"What is it, oh goodly beast?" Artemis replied, looking at him curiously in a way Orion would have done.

As expected, Foaly looked mortified.

"_Maybe that wasn't the best course of action," _Artemisthought. But, he had to admit the look on Foaly's face was priceless

"That was joke," Artemis deadpanned, "Stop over reacting,"

Relief washed through Foaly's face, "That wasn't funny Artemis."

Artemis gave an apologetic smile though he didn't feel apologetic at all.

"I thought you triggered the complex already. You've been using five words in some previous sentences and none of them were in fours," Foaly continued his protest

Artemis raised his eyebrows in feigned surprise then he waved one hand dismissively, "Pay no heed to that," he said vaguely

"You are doing it again," Foaly said nearly panicking, catching the attention of a few bystanders.

"Foaly," Artemis said sternly, sparing his friend from further embarrassment he might inflict on himself, "You are getting paranoid over things that you shouldn't be paranoid about,"

"Sorry," Foaly muttered, taking a few breaths in to calm himself down. When he was clam enough he flashed Artemis an apologetic yet annoying smile, "Amnesiac Holly is enough. I don't know if I can deal with Orion, too. "

Artemis thought for a moment before heaving a sigh, true enough it would be no use if he changed back to Orion in a situation like this.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine," he said reassuringly, though deep in his great mind was unsure of that. They walked in silence for a few moments before the Irish youth remembered what started that conversation earlier, "What were you about to say earlier?"

Foaly thought about it, recalling what made him ask that but somehow, and his memory failed him. He then massaged his temple before letting out a sigh, "I forgot about it,"

Just then an officer approached them. He gave Foaly a smart salute and acted as if Artemis is not there.

"Oh and here is Private Smic," Foaly said. That when the officer decided to notice the Irish Genius. He gave him a curt nod before motioning him to follow. Artemis gave Foaly a last look with a reassuring smile before leaving.

But Foaly was not easily fooled. The Irish genius was hiding something behind that poker face mask of his.

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**


	4. Chapter 4

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

So while Foaly was making his way back to the clinic after watching the emotional stressed Mudboy leave, Holly was having a hard time coping up with things.

Well, after finding yourself on a hospital bed with a couple of injuries, who wouldn't be having a hard time? What did she even do to obtain that much of injuries? To make it worse, she didn't even know who these persons are!

To say that she wasn't shocked or scared was a huge understatement. True, Holly Short was rarely shocked or scared but the situation crossed the line. She almost felt like crying when she found herself lying on a hospital bed with multiple pains all over her body as if someone just experimented on her. It took all of her will power not to cry like a little lost girl. She once made a promise to herself after her grandfather's death that she wouldn't break down that easily and she's not going to break that promise just now; especially when there is someone there with her.

From what she understood from the previous conversation, the person who just entered the room is a doctor. She already forgot his name but that is not the important thing at that moment.

A lot of things happened just a few moments before.

As if finding herself in a hospital bed isn't shocking enough, what happened after that was nothing compared to it. After a few minutes of reeling back to the fact that everything she is seeing is real, someone opened the door quietly as if the person is making sure that she wouldn't notice. Apparently, the person wasn't expecting her to be awake. Well, Holly wasn't expecting the sudden visitor either; her first guess was her mother but as it turns out, it was a guy.

At the sight of her sitting on the bed, the guy immediately bolted in the room revealing his other half. True, Holly heard about centaurs but she never got to see one this close before. And it wasn't like she pictured or they pictured them either. The centaur was telling her something about an encounter and an explosion that was probably the doing of someone who had a grudge on her and someone named Artemis.

Holly held her tongue as she continued to listen while her mind was forming questions and assumptions on her own.

How on earth did this centaur know her name? This is the first time she saw him but with the way he is conversing with her, it was as if they have known each other in years. And another thing, who would hold a grudge on her? So far she didn't do anything wrong aside from the basic paybacks from the snotty popular group of her campus. What did she do to make that person want to kill her so badly that they have to set up some explosives to do so?

On normal situations, Holly would've freaked out but at that moment she felt like laughing; like someone was playing a prank on her. Seriously, why would anyone want to kill or hurt her? Maybe they just mistook her for someone else.

So politely, Holly asked for the name of the centaur. The centaur froze then gave a chuckle, probably thinking that Holly was just messing with him. Holly was now utterly confused so she asked once again who the centaur is and what was he doing there. Fortunately, realization occurred to the centaur's face.

"_Holly, what do you remember?" _was his exact question.

Holly, to be honest, wasn't sure. But she answered truthful enough that she remembered preparing for something, maybe school, she added. That's when the centaur asked the name of her school. At first, Holly looked at him with a big 'well, duh' expression on her face but she just resorted to answering him truthfully.

The centaur was silent for a long time.

"_Uh, excuse me. Mr. Centaur guy but you haven't told me who you are and how did you know me?" she asked rather bluntly._

_The centaur gave a small smile as if it is some sort inside joke._

The centaur said his name is Foaly, technical consultant to the Lower Elements Police or LEP as they call it and he said they have been friends for a pretty long time. He also told her something she didn't expect.

"_Holly, I know this is a lot to take in but please don't freak out. You are suffering from amnesia,"_

Well, at least Holly didn't freak out. She just stared at his as if he grew another horse half and another head. Then before she could ask some questions he was already talking to someone on the intercom; giving out instructions to whoever he is talking to.

After that, he quietly walked, if the terminology fits, around the room muttering a mantra that sounded like; everything will be fine. Holly tried asking him some questions on what was going on but he doesn't appear to be listening. Then even though she didn't ask him to, he gave her a glass of water; saying something about rehydrating. Holly was more than happy to accept because at that rate, her mouth felt like someone put sand in it. The cold water flowing down her throat was such a relief. Not contented by just drinking one glass of it, she reached out to the table beside her bed and refilled her glass. This time she drank the water slowly, savoring its taste. Maybe she was too drawn to the relief she felt at the drink that she didn't notice that someone just entered the room.

Holly nearly dropped the glass she was holding in surprise when she saw who - or for a more appropriate term -what the newcomer is. Thankfully she controlled herself in the last minute and just resolved into gripping the glass tighter. There, standing in the room with them was a Mudboy. A Mudboy! A human! A teenage human, paler than the usual definition of pale with silky ink-black hair and his eyes were unusually mismatched; one blue and one hazel.

A chill ran down her spine as she recalled the event earlier:

_"Holly?" Artemis asked, obviously surprised for some reason and it looks like it really baffled him. Holly gripped the glass tighter. How on earth did that Mudboy know her name?_

_And the way he looked at her, it was as if he was expecting some sort of recognition. Now Holly felt really scared. She was told on how harsh and savage humans can be so why did Haven allowed such creatures to even roam their domain?_

_"Who are you and how do you know my name?" she heard her voice say. She was even surprised that her voice worked that well for someone who is confused beyond reason. Not knowing what else to do, she looked at the only member of the People inside the room, "And aren't humans not allowed here in Haven?"_

As it turns out, that Mudboy was actually a friend of hers. The centaur said his name is Artemis Fowl II and they have been friends for a very long time. Holly nearly snorted at that. How could she even be friends with a Mudboy in the first place? And even if they were friends then she would recall, right?

But then again the centaur said she have amnesia.

Well, whoever the Mudboy really is, Holly couldn't help but feel sorry for him at some point; especially when he started to break down though trying his best not to make it too obvious. She saw guilt flashing in his eyes, as if taking the blame of everything; whatever everything was. Now that she thought about it, Holly somehow felt like she knew something about that Mudboy but whenever she tried racking her mind about anything that might connect to the mysterious Mudboy from before, nothing - not even a slight flashback - came up.

Holly's head started to hurt again as she tried recalling the events that day. But unlike before her head is throbbing as if the throbbing was connected to her heartbeat. Then add that to some parts of her that hurt like her back, her limbs, her arm; her whole body to sum up.

"So, how are you Miss Holly?" she heard the doctor ask, breaking her train of thoughts. If it wasn't for the headache she would have rolled her eyes in exasperation at the question. Of course she wasn't feeling okay.

"Confused. And my head hurts" she answered, resolving into answering him truthfully in the politest way she can manage in hopes that he'll leave her alone as soon as the doctor is done with his tests. "What's your name again?"

"Argon. Doctor J. Argon,"

"Oh. So Doctor J. Argon what exactly is going on here?" Holly added when the doctor didn't respond after saying his name and instead he just resorted in writing something on his journal.

Argon looked up from his journal and asked, completely ignoring Holly's question, "Tell me, what do you remember, Miss Holly?"

Holly nearly rolled her eyes at hearing that question again; didn't she answer that one already a while ago?

But once again she just resolved into answering truthfully, restating what she told the centaur a few moments ago.

"The last thing I did, that I remembered, is getting ready for something." She answered shaking her head slightly as if it will help in easing the pain she is experiencing, "School probably?"

Argon just nodded and wrote down something again. Then he fished out something from his coat pocket and gently placed it on Holly's lap. It was a ring. Not the expensive type of a ring but nevertheless it was a ring. Anxiously, Holly took the ring and inspected it closely. Judging by its appearance, it may appear like an ordinary ring but Holly had a feeling there is more to it that it meets the eye.

"Do you know what that is?" the doctor asked.

Holly raised an eyebrow, "It's a ring,"

"Yes," Argon answered rather impatiently, not keen on being taken as an idiot because of that previous question, "But do you know what it can do?"

Holly just simple shook her head in a clear no. Then she added eyes full of curiosity, "What does it do?"

"I was informed that this ring is a communicator," Argon answered as he continued to write down his findings, "It's yours you know. You had it made for some reason,"

Holly's eyebrows met in slight confusion. "I did?"

How? When? Where? Why?

Those were the only words that existed in her mind for the time being. She knew asking those questions will seem rather pointless if she is going to ask the doctor. She wasn't sure if he would answer her if she asked, and even if he did, she knew it would not benefit her; it will just add to her already throbbing headache.

_Maybe the centaur could shed some light on this problem_, she thought as she fingered the ring

"Miss Holly," Argon said, catching her attention once again, "I will show you some photographs. Please, tell me if you know the persons in the photographs and how did you know it was them, okay?"

Holly nodded. Like she had a choice.

The doctor pulled out a couple of photographs from a brown folder Holly didn't notice he was holding till then. The first picture he showed was the image of a female fairy with long silver hair with an air of authority visible in her eyes.

Holly's eyebrows met in slight confusion, "That's the commander in Atlantis, right?" she guessed, remembering that she once saw that face in the news a few months ago, then she voiced out her thoughts remembering the doctor's instructions, "Commander Raine Vinyaya. I saw her on the news,"

Argon gave a nod and proceeded to take another photograph from the folder. Holly now raised her eyebrows. It was an image of Foaly, who looked like he was caught by surprise with the camera's flash because his eyes were larger than the usual and he clearly had a shocked though it was controlled look on his face.

"That's the centaur from before right?" Holly said, slightly giggling at the funny image, "I met him earlier but you already knew that,"

The next picture Argon pulled out was a photograph of a male elf with dark hair and dark purple eyes that made Holly to stare at the photograph for a moment. She tried racking her brain if somehow he did know who the lad was but unfortunately nothing came up. However, Holly had this feeling that somehow she knew that person; it was the same feeling she felt when the centaur came in earlier. Maybe the Mudboy too; her mind must be busy being scared of the fact that there was a human there that it overpowered the feeling.

After a few more moments of remembering, she finally shook her head in defeat, "No, unfortunately, I don't know him,"

Argon nodded and wrote something on the journal then proceeded in taking out another picture. Like earlier, the photograph is that of a male elf, though older than the first one by Holly's opinion; especially with the gray hair and all. The person may look older but Holly could see there is more to that person than just appearance. One is that he also have that same air of authority like the Commander of Atlantis but unlike her, the reflection of authority in his eyes were much more intense; like he had been through so much.

Then something clicked in Holly's mind that she immediately burst out, "Commander Julius Root,"

Argon looked at her in both amusement and surprise, "How did you know him?" the doctor asked calmly.

"Huh? The news of course," Holly answered in a matter-of-fact tone. Argon blinked, nodded then wrote down on his journal.

Argon then pulled out a photograph of a dwarf and Holly immediately answered truthfully, "I don't know any dwarfs other than the ones in my class and they definitely don't look like that. He is even older to be in our age,"

Argon wrote down some more and then showed Holly a photograph of a Mudman; a huge one of that. He was bald and had a stern look on his face that made Holly cringe. "I don't know him either,"

The next photograph Argon showed was that of a Mudgirl, She had long blonde hair and big yet attractive blue eyes. Obviously, she was teenager; like that Mudboy earlier. To Holly she looked like one of those teenage human actresses she saw on a human magazine once since it was the first thing that caught her attention in the public library when she was accompanying one of her friends.

"No. Don't know her but she is pretty," Holly answered still looking at the photograph, then she added, "For a Human,"

Argon then pulled out a photograph of another Mudgirl but this one is different from the first one. They both have blue eyes and blonde hair but this one's hair is like cork screws and her gave is more arrogant than the first one. She looked younger than the first Mudgirl but still to Holly the first Mudgirl is prettier than this one.

"She looks like a spoiled brat," was the only thing Holly could say about the person in the photograph.

Argon nodded and wrote something and it was lengthy this time. Holly rolled her eyes then glared at nothing in particular. Her head ache is getting worse. Can't they even let her rest for while?

"How long will this checkup take doctor?" Holly asked, involuntarily frowning at the throbbing pain she is feeling.

"Just two more photographs and a few more test then we're done," Argon answered and proceeded to pull out a photograph once again.

This time the one on the photograph is a pixie; a beautiful pixie no matter how Holly tried to see it. She had long black hair and chocolate brown eyes with a glint of something she can't place. Somehow, though she doesn't know the reason, she felt a sense of anger and hate with a tint of fear inside of her at the sight of the picture. Holly stared at the photograph for a moment. She felt like she wants to punch her in the face - or at least tear the photograph to pieces.

Then a thought hit her. What did this pixie do to make her think that way? Surely she is not insecure of this pixie's looks. No. Definitely not it.

Holly looked at Argon then once she saw that the doctor was waiting for her to say something, Holly immediately shook her head and told him that she doesn't know who that person is.

"_But I want to know who she is,_" Holly thought, questions still swimming inside her mind and it's doing little to improve her headache.

"You really don't know her?" Argon asked, not convinced with her answer.

"No I don't," Holly answered. When Argon was about to open his mouth to argue or something like that, Holly held up her hands, "Honest,'

Argon closed his mouth and rubbed his chin while looking at Holly then he wrote down something on his journal. Now Holly was more confused than ever. Why would he think that she was lying? Is that pixie that important in her life?

"Very well," Argon said then he pulled out the last photograph.

It was the photograph of that Mudboy but he looked more presentable in that photograph than when she met him. Though she would never admit it out loud, the Mudboy was handsome, in a way that Holly couldn't categorize yet. His hair is now combed back that made him look like the son of a president or a prime minister; or even a crowned prince especially with that air of confidence and authority radiating off him even if it was just a photgraph. His mismatched eyes held some sort of intelligence that showed that he was no ordinary teenager. However, the thing that caught Holly's attention about his eyes is the fact it is mismatched. It could have been contact lenses but why on earth would someone wear mismatching contact lenses?

"He is the Mudboy from earlier, right?" she managed to say but when she looked at the doctor, he was already writing something on his journal, "Artemis Fowl II,"

Holly looked back at the photograph.

"_Why do you look so hurt earlier?_" she mentally asked.

"That will be the end of the tests, Miss Holly. I will be back when I rearranged everything. For now, you can rest. Remembering who those people was surely made your mind tired, based on your facial expression." Argon said calmly.

Holly nodded her head in agreement, swallowing all the witty responses she already had in mind. It wasn't because she backed down. No. That was not it. It was her headache. It is taking all her willpower to balance the pain and things at hand. Deep down she really want to curl up and cry because of the pain.

"Here," Argon said and pulled out a capsule from his coat. Holly looked at it cautiously that made Argon chuckle. He smiled reassuringly and added, "It's just a pain-reliever,"

Still hesitant, Holly took it.

"It's after you if you'll drink that, Miss Holly. It's your decision," Argon said as he stood up and headed towards the door. Before he stepped out he glanced at Holly once more and added, "Be sure to rest, okay?"

Holly gave a small smile despite of the pain and nodded. Argon gave a smile of his own and closed the door behind him.

"So, how was she?" someone asked

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**


	5. Chapter 5

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

Doctor Jerbal Argon instinctively glanced at the direction of the voice. There standing not far from the door, wearing his usual military attire was Commander Trouble Kelp with his arms crossed over his chest and the usual scowl was plastered on his face; the air of authority around him seemed to double at the sight of the doctor.

There had been rumors that Argon encountered during the times he was treating Artemis off his Atlantis Complex. Apparently, as the signs were obvious, the rough Commander Kelp holds an interest towards the ever feisty Holly Short. Argon may not be an expert in relationships but he was sure of what the situation he had been witnessing for a couple of months.

"Commander Kelp," the doctor greeted automatically due to his dozens of encounter with him on several occasions.

"I said, 'So, how was she?'" Trouble said, his patience thinning by the second, as his annoyance now completely seen in his features.

Argon cleared his throat, "I believe it is not safe for us to discuss such things in the hallway Commander. May I invite you to my office?"

Trouble narrowed his eyes at the doctor as he thought the offer through. It wasn't because he didn't trust him, no it was not that. He was actually calculating how much time it would consume for the doctor to discuss whatever it is to him. He wasn't even supposed to be there to check on Holly's condition because they were still busy with the previous events.

Finally, Trouble gave a curt nod. With that answer, Argon led the commander to his furnished office and offered a seat to him as he himself sat on his seat behind his desk. The office itself is not that luxurious looking and yet it is not as simple as the others. Argon adjusted his glasses then took a deep breath in as he chose his words carefully.

"Well?" Trouble asked impatiently

"Commander, what was the last report you received about Miss Holly's situation?" Argon asked, resting his elbows on the top of his desk.

"That she is now conscious," Trouble answered immediately as if it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"I see," Argon said grimly as he began to arrange the words he needed to say in his head so he won't have to face much of whatever impending nuisance the news may bring to the commander. His voice was merely a whisper when he continued, "I was expecting that you already knew the current situation,"

But nevertheless, the commander heard it crystal clear.

"Well? Spill the beans already old man. I'm not a man with too much free time on his hands," Trouble ordered, his tone was a mixture of annoyance and dread.

"Very well, if you insist," Argon said as he took a deep breath in and closed his eyes, as if avoiding any form of wrath that might ensure when he delivered the news, "Miss Holly Short is suffering from amnesia; probably from the explosion she was caught up with earlier but we cannot know for sure."

If Argon had an Iris camera on that moment and the situation was not dire, he would definitely take a picture of Trouble's facial expression after he delivered that news to him. His facial expression was priceless; a mixture of shock, anger, disappointment and a bit of something else he couldn't determine right now - not a pretty combination but was worth something for an effective blackmail.

But unfortunately, Argon doesn't have an Iris Camera.

And, he valued his life for at that moment so there is no need to come early to death's doors.

It took Trouble a complete five minutes to regain his composure though it wasn't much since Argon can tell that his mind is thinking a lot by the look he had in his eyes. But just when he was about to open his mouth to let out a reaction, the office doors swung open and a certain centaur's head popped into view without hesitation. He looked around the room for a while and when he spotted the two individuals there, he gave a smile and walked in the office; closing the door behind him after his horse half entered.

"I thought I'd find you here Doctor," he said then gave a nod of acknowledgement accompanied by a smile, and an annoying on of that, to Trouble Kelp as he added, "Hey Commander, how's it going?"

Irritation immediately showed on Trouble's face, "Don't you 'Hey Commander' me donkey boy." He spat, pointing a finger accusingly at the centaur with a glare that sent dozens of new recruits running for the hills but seems pretty useless to the centaur.

"So, what's the result doctor?" the centaur asked, ignoring the commander all together, making the irritation on the commander's face double; one more uncalled for comment and he would definitely reach his breaking point.

"She is indeed suffering from amnesia. Not to the extent of forgetting about her existence, she still knows her name and some bits of her past but her memories only extend to those she attained when she was still in high school - as you have observed Foaly," Argon said. Trouble shot an accusing glare at the centaur but whatever his reason for his actions; he didn't have the time to voice it out, "To confirm this hypothesis of yours, I did a test,"

Upon saying that, he opened a compartment on the side of his table. After pushing a combination of buttons, a huge flat screened monitor appeared on the left side while hologram keyboard appeared beside the doctor. Foaly smirked at the upgrade in Argon's office. Maybe it has something to with Artemis's comments during his weekly visit at Argon's office. Knowing the Mudboy well, he would find a way to vent out his irritation or boredom to other outlets and one known form of this is irritating or criticizing other people's life.

"I showed Miss Short these following pictures, asking if she recognized the people in the photograph," Argon said and with a push of a button the pictures he showed to Holly earlier appeared on the screen for the two viewers to see fully.

"WHY ON EARTH DO I LOOK LIKE THAT?!" Foaly shrieked, pointing accusingly at his picture on the screen.

Honestly, he had no idea where Argon got that picture from and he surely had no idea when did they took that picture. Foaly had a nagging idea that the Irish Mudboy had something to do with it and made a mental note to inspect his files later. Both Argon and Trouble glanced at Foaly's way and gave him a look at his sudden outburst while the centaur, on the other hand, still remained looking affronted and troubled at his picture on the screen.

Trouble was the first to look away and shifted his gaze on the doctor with a cross look on his face, "And?"

The doctor looked away from the still gawking centaur and focused his attention to the situation laid before him.

"As I was saying," he began but only to be interrupted by Foaly and his complains

"You got that photo from Artemis didn't you?" he blurted out, apparently he cant hold the question in his mind

"Muleboy shut it," Trouble said, his tone deadly as venom with a horrifying glare to match it. Luckily, it seemed to have an effect on the centaur but it didnt stop him from mumbling more complains and treats to the Irish genius.

"And as I was saying," Argon began again, looking pointedly at the centaur, "I showed Miss Holly these photographs and the result confirmed some of the suspicious you had, Foaly."

"Suspicions?" Trouble asked

"Out of these photographs I have shown her, she only remembered four of the persons in it," Argon continued, ignoring Trouble's interruptions, "Four, namely, the late Commander Root, the late Commander Vinyaya, Artemis Fowl II and you, Foaly. She claimed to have known the late commanders from the news which, maybe a few interviews in the past or a special event or something close to that."

"She claimed to have known you Foaly because you were the first person she met after regaining consciousness. Also, she seems to trust you more than she lets us see. Maybe, due to your friendship with Miss Holly, her subconscious is telling her that." Argon said as he typed a few keys to remove Root, Vinyaya and Foaly's photograph on the screen. With a final press on a button, Artemis's photograph was brought to the center of the screen, "Artemis Fowl, on the other hand, seems to be a different topic. Miss Holly claims that she knows him because she met him earlier when he visited her room. Though she may not notice it, there is something with the way she looked at the photograph when I presented it to her. Aside from confusion, there was also pity in her eyes. It was like she was trying hard to remember who he was in her life and it seemed to hurt her that she can't remember, though she may not be aware of it as the feeling is muffled up by the confusion and the physical pain she had."

Argon paused for a bit to catch his breath and to sort out his next explanations. The room was extremely quiet to the point that one may be able to hear a needle drop on the floor. Foaly was in one of those thinking positions, probably forming hypothesis and assumptions in his mind. Trouble's face was unreadable; it was a mixture of everything.

"There was also someone she tried remembering; Miss Koboi," Argon continued. That simple statement seems to catch everyone's attention. Ever since that great revolution with the Goblins, Opal's name had become a head turner to the society. Though the LEP told the public that Opal has been captured and is currently behind bars, like every security agency, they left some parts out. Now only those who knew the truth were even more paranoid than the public at the mention of the demented pixie's name.

"What about her?" Foaly asked; his protest about his photograph momentarily forgotten by the sudden change of topic.

"Like Artemis, Miss Holly tried hard to remember Miss Koboi," Argon said, "Though her expression pretty much showed almost everything, the initial expressions on her face was anger, confusion and a slight tinge of fear. Again, I believe that she wasn't even aware of what her expression looks like as it is masked by the headache she is feeling or the general confusion she has due to her amnesia."

"Then I showed her this ring," he continued, fishing out the communicator from his pocket and placed it on the table for the occupants to view it.

Foaly gave a small smile in his mind at the sight of that device. Holly pestered him for about a month, convincing him to make a communication device for special purposes. Though she didn't specify who is going to use it, he already had a guess in his mind. Apparently, his guesses were correct, down to the core. Though Holly kept on insisting that the reason she gave it to the Mudboy is because he needed his advice for her new career, Foaly doubted that was the real reason.

The room was silent for a while but before it started to get uncomfortable Foaly decided to ask the question that has been bugging his mind since the matter was brought up, "After that, still nothing?"

Argon shook his head.

Foaly was inwardly surprised. Usually, something of great value helps in triggering a recall to any amnesiac. It seems to happen to Artemis when he was mind-wiped by him. Holly said whenever something reminds him of a certain event in their adventures, Artemis would claim that he can recall certain visions, though not clearly but still at least there is something. On Holly's current case however, it was different.

"I don't understand," Foaly said, taking the communicator from the table, "This should have at least trigger a small portion of her memories,"

"Maybe it's not significant enough?" Trouble guessed

"She pestered me for a month to make this. Even Doctor Argon couldn't consider this as something of less significance," Foaly answered absent-mindedly.

Trouble opened his mouth to argue about the matter but closed it again and just resolved to glare at the centaur. Fortunately for Foaly, he was too engrossed in his own thoughts to even pay attention to the commander, Argon, however was trying hard to play innocent as he purposely ignored the sudden changes in the commander's emotion. Being a psychologist, it was easy to spot the differences right away and it was torture not to get a chance to say; especially on these circumstance.

But, or course, the doctor valued his life more than anything at the moment. Teasing a hot-tempered commander about his emotions will definitely get him a death sentence in three seconds flat.

"That's all I can explain to you." Argon said, trying to sound professional once again as he pushed back any thoughts about teasing the commander, "For now, you should just let Miss Short take the rest she needed. Maybe her mind can think well once she had some rest. Also, it's also advisable to not pressure her in remembering anything from her past. Forcing her to recall something might be bad for her mental and emotional welfare,"

Argon only added the last part for Trouble. He already knew that Foaly would know about this but seeing the condition of the hot-tempered commander, Argon felt as if it was an obligation to relay it. Argon knew Trouble would try something to help trigger a recall. The purpose was good enough but there were downsides of it and one of them is the fact that Holly may not trust him easily; given her attitude and the fact that she had no recollection of meeting him.

In short, if Trouble tried to show her something or take her to a place in an attempt to trigger a recall, Holly may never believe him or on a worse case, Holly may be afraid of him; thus resulting to a mild trauma.

Argon frowned.

It was not like Holly to be easily afraid but given her current predicament, there is a possibility that she might.

"But if the ring doesn't trigger a recall, I'm running out of options as to what will," Foaly muttered, mostly to himself but his voice was loud enough for his companions to hear and it was enough to snap Argon from his train of thoughts.

Argon thought for a while then he snapped his fingers as an idea popped up, "Maybe a certain place or an event,"

"Maybe," was all Foaly answered.

"Also, from my observation, it would be best if Artemis has a chance to keep on visiting Miss Holly. It may be twice or thrice a week or more if the council allows it," Argon said. Both Foaly and Trouble looked at the doctor as if he said something unfathomable to them.

In a way it was. Trouble was surprise around the fact that Argon suggested such thing while Foaly, on the other hand, looked at him as if he grown another head.

Argon sighed, knowing that he had to explain a bit further, "Based on what I just told you, the Mudboy can help Miss Holly in triggering a recall since she did try hard to remember him and since the Mudboy claims to be a prodigy, he has some vast knowledge in this field,"

"He got a point," Foaly said.

Trouble replayed the doctor's words inside his mind for a good one minute then he finally sighed, "Very well, I'll see what I can do,"

"But I cannot make any promises," Trouble added quickly before either of the two can say something. Then he stood up and held a hand out to Argon, who shook it without hesitation, "Thank you for your services doctor. It's good to know that the LEP isn't paying you for nothing. If you'll excuse me I need to be on my way. I have a meeting in ten minutes,"

"Take care," Foaly said. The commander sent him a finally glare before stepping out of the office, leaving the two in silence.

After a full minute, Foaly decided to break the silence.

"Hey doctor, can I visit Holly today?"

"I don't see the reason why not," Argon answered politely.

"Good," Foaly said as he headed towards the door, leaving Argon alone in his office. He already had a few options in mind but before he even start putting them into action; he needed to do one thing first.

He needed to see if the Irish Mudboy did return safely to Fowl Manor.

Time to call the big guy for a report.

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**


	6. Chapter 6

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

Foaly heaved out a sigh as he neared the corridor leading to Holly's current room.

Without a doubt, this has been a very eventful day and it got him to think a lot.

He and Trouble already suspected something was not right the moment the distress call reached them. The whole thing seems simply far-fetched to begin with. Even though the one who is behind all of it is quite an influential individual, as they have deduced, Foaly doubt the council was not involved in it somehow. That assumption mainly came from the fact that some members of the People have been granted permission to mingle with humans above ground for no important reason; where it was not supposed to be.

If Holly found it difficult to interact with Artemis Fowl without the council knowing it, then how much more if it were just a bunch of social snobs?

Even Trouble suspects it but given that they have no proofs, no leads, no trials, no any whatsoever, they have no choice but to wait patiently for the next happening.

Moreover, that does not sound any bit appealing.

On the bright side, at least for now, everything seems to calm down a little. Hopefully everyone can stay safe; even Artemis Fowl II.

Foaly had called the Mudboy's bodyguard a few minutes ago to make sure that Artemis arrived at the surface in one piece and wasn't kidnapped or something on his way there. Artemis II, even in his most civil behavior, had a tendency to be in such situations.

Fortunately, the Mudboy did arrive at the surface safely.

The downside of asking the huge guard was being interrogated himself. Butler didn't waste any minute and immediately asked what happened and why was his charge unbelievably quiet and slightly dazed

Explaining everything was not easy either. Foaly can name a dozen of other situations he would rather be than be there explaining it to the huge guard. But then again, at least it wasn't Angeline Fowl. He can deal with explaining inventions, philosophies and other stuffs to any panel but explaining Artemis II's situation - if it is bad - to Angeline Fowl was an experience he would not dare to repeat as much as possible. His talk with her when he was explaining the therapy the Mudboy was about to go through when he had the Atlantis Complex is a least treasured experience/ he would even pay a generous amount to anyone who would take his place if the situation ever repeats itself again.

Foaly drew another sigh as he stopped in front of Holly's room. Without much hesitation, the centaur knocked on the door trice then without waiting for an answer, he opened the room door. In all fairness, he only knocked on the door so the person inside would not be as shocked as one could get when someone enters the room without any pre-word.

The centaur peeped inside and found his friend sitting up in bed with a bunch of what looked like papers on her lap and she was looking expectantly at the door. When she realized who her visitor is, her expression shifted to a mixture of relief and disappointment.

Foaly guessed she was expecting somebody else.

"Hi," he said as he entered the room, closing the door with his back legs, "How are you feeling?"

At that question, Holly seem to hold back a snort then shook her head rather dejectedly as if thinking that a snappy smart comment would not get her anywhere. Then she sighed and met the centaur's gaze.

"Peachy," Holly answered, sighing again, "It's as if somebody left a hole in my mind so now something feels hallow,"

Foaly nodded, "That's part of being amnesiac,"

Holly looked down and went thought the pictures once again. She found Foaly's picture and showed it to him, much to the centaur's annoyance. He immediately took the picture, resisting the urge to rip it apart, so he just settled in setting it on the table next to the bed, faced down.

Holly giggled slightly. If it weren't such a different circumstance, Foaly might have felt a little annoyed but seeing the young elf giggle, very much like she used to before this whole situation happen, was enough for Foaly to let it slide and be slightly relieved.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

As if on cue, Holly's stomach made a low grumble as if it was trying to answer the question the best it can. Holly looked at the centaur sheepishly, who just laughed in return.

"I'll see what I can get you," he said as he made his way to the door

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

Foaly returned with a tray-full of food fifteen minutes later. The moment the centaur placed it in front of the elf; she immediately took some and ate it without any hesitation. It was only a few gulps after did she notice her actions and immediately blushed, feeling embarrassed by it.

She acted like a prehistoric being at the sight of the first fire. Of course, she was exaggerating a bit but it was close to that. On her defense, she was starving.

Holly looked apologetically at the centaur beside her bed but in her eyes where a slight glint of gratitude. However, it was only visible there for a short moment. In a flash, it was gone.

Foaly sensed the sudden change right away, "Is something wrong?"

Holly looked at him for a moment; hesitation visible in her features as if she is debating with herself if it is a good idea to tell the centaur. Of course, she does not trust him fully but of all the people she just met, she trusts him more. She does not know exactly why she felt that way; she just does. Sure, she was snappy at him at first but who could blame her, she woke up on a hospital bed; who wouldn't be snappy after that?

Just being around the centaur made her felt at ease; as if she was on a familiar territory.

'_Maybe it is his features,_' Holly thought, '_or his aura?_'

She does not know for sure but she felt like she really did know him for a long time.

"Holly?" Foaly inquired, his face now showing his concern.

Holly sighed, making Foaly mentally raise his eyebrows higher than it is already in his mind. As much as she can easily revert to her old self, Holly can also shift easily into the timid amnesiac girl Foaly found waking up several hours ago. That sparked his concern as well as his curiosity. Part of him was wondering if the girl is having flashbacks of some sort. If she wasn't amnesiac, Foaly would have laughed his head off at her sudden change of character but for the sake of the situation, Foaly just bit his tongue to prevent himself form saying something unhelpful.

"Can I ask you a favor?" Holly asked, looking down at the pictures again, shuffling them.

"As long as it is reasonable," Foaly answered almost immediately with a reassuring smile, "Or within my financial line,"

Holly's expression then hardens with determination. Foaly made a mental note to ask Argon later if multiple personalities are normal to those who are experiencing temporary amnesia. Holly then lifted her gaze to meet his yes, "Can you tell me everything, every single thing that I don't remember?"

Foaly wasn't expecting that sort of request. He was thinking of something like: '_can you take me home now_?' as her request. Holly's gaze fell on the pictures she began scattering on her lap, making a sort of pyramid shape with Opal Koboi, Raine Vinyaya, Julius Root and Trouble Kelp at the base followed by the pictures of Juliet Butler, Minerva Paradizo and Mulch Diggums on top then capping it with Artemis Fowl II and Butler's pictures. Foaly was about to say something when Holly beat him to it as she continued what she was about to say earlier.

"Tell me everything. Tell me what I am, who I was, what do I do, what my life is," Holly said, looking up again at Foaly eyes, pleading for something that would at least satisfy her curiosity or fill in the gap in her mind. Then he gaze fell on the pictures again, "I want to know who they are, how did I get to know them, what are they in my life. I know I'm asking much but I want to at least know something,"

Foaly sighed. He can't claim that he knew how she felt but he could hypothesize; no one likes to be kept in the dark, especially when it is about one's self. If he was in holly's position, he would keep on asking until he got a clear answer.

At that, Foaly let out a dry chuckle.

"I said something reasonable," Foaly mumbled. Then he sighed again, and then said clearer, "I'll try my best to tell you what I know but that would take a long time to retell,"

Holly opened her mouth to say something, probably a protest, but Foaly prevented that by holding up his head in a universal gesture of silence. Without waiting for her to comply completely, Foaly continued.

"It's not going to do you any good if you are going to cram everything inside all at once. Therefore, let's have an agreement," he said with a reassuring smile, "I will tell everything fraction by fraction and we are only going to move on to the next if your mind can finally grasp the new information."

Foaly paused to let his words sink in but before Holly had a chance to react, he continued what he was saying, "You don't have to believe it. You can just use it as a reference in case you recall something. Deal?"

Holly was silent for a while, which made Foaly scrunch his eyebrows is bewilderment since he was used to hearing her protest every now and then. After a few more moments of thinking, Holly finally nodded. Well, she didn't have much of choice after all.

"But tell me something now," she said, eyes persistent

"I'm glad we had that settled out," Foaly said, though he did not really sound entirely glad about it, "So let's start with after you graduated,"

The fates were cruel to him that day.

Given that he doesn't have any experience with dealing with amnesiacs before, Foaly doesn't know how to use the best approach and the fact that he is sometimes insensitive with his words, as his wife had stated, is not helping him at all. Taking a deep breath in to recollect and refresh his thoughts, as well as to keep himself coordinated. He hoped that the elf would take the information in well. The first part of her life was not at all appealing; having lost both of her parents.

Holly might be expecting them to be alive, waiting for her to return home when she is finally allowed to leave the hospital.

Foaly felt his throat become dry, he exhaled and met Holly's hazel eyes. But there was so much emotion in them that he had to look away.

"You see Holly, you already finished high school several decades ago," Foaly started and so his retelling began.

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

**Meanwhile:**

Butler parked the Fowl Bentley and hurried out to open Artemis's door but the young genius didn't even wait for him to do his usual task. Artemis II just opened the door, stepped out, slammed it shut and walked towards the steps of the Manor without a word or any form of acknowledgement.

Artemis Fowl II was rarely depressed or troubled about something but when that happens it was really difficult challenge to try to reach out to him and get him to talk about whatever that is bothering him or even make him feel better. At times, even Angeline Fowl can't seem to make him feel better.

Butler sighed as he followed his charge up the steps. He really was about to scold the young genius for being so reckless about his decisions but after hearing Foaly's news, he decided to just let it slide.

For now.

When the huge manservant entered the manor, Artemis was already on the top of the grand stair case of the manor. Unfortunately, Butler wasn't the only one who saw this. Not far from the bottom of the stairs was Angeline Fowl, dressed beautifully in a baby pink dress with shoes and hair to match, a frown mixed with disappointment and hurt was across her gentle features. She must have seen Artemis coming in and rushed to greet him and Butler could only assume that the young genius regarded her half-heartedly if not coldly and immediately left for his study with some excuse.

Butler let out a mental sigh. Like he predicted, it is almost impossible to reach out to Artemis when he is troubled. The manservant would even bet his own trusted weapon that Artemis was blaming himself for everything that happened to Holly and when the huge guard met eyes with the Fowl matriarch, he knew that she is thinking the same thing.

They even winced at the same time when they heard a huge wooden door being slammed shut, sound echoed throughout the Manor acoustics. It was a relief that Artemis Senior was out with the twins that time or else Angeline would have to play mediator for the two.

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

Tears.

Big fat tears rolled down from her eyes down to her check and dropped off her chin. Despite of all her promises to not any, she let those treacherous tears spill out of her eyes. She tried to stop it by squeezing her eyes shut or biting her lip but to no avail.

This was worse than finding herself alone in a hospital bed, worse than finding out that someone was trying to kill her, worse than finding out that she has amnesia, worse than anything she can name at that moment.

She wants to stab herself and die!

Her mother, her father - her parents they're dead.

A hand reached out and covered Holly's own shaky hands. She looked up but her vision was slightly blurry from the tears, like a windshield in a heavy rain. Nevertheless, she knew who it was. She took a deep breath and tried to wipe her tears with her free hand but more spilled out like a tiny stream. She tried to swallow but her mouth felt tired and hot; as if it was on fire. She let go of the breath she is holding; only to inhale and exhale again.

"Everything will be alright again, Holly. You'll see," Foaly said reassuringly and comfortingly, "You managed to get through all of this before. You can do it again. I know you can,"

Holly didn't say a word, just a bitter smile as if everything was all a bad joke. In a way it was but she wasn't in the mood for humor.

Foaly sighed, a warm smile spread across his face as he squeezed her hand one last time, "You're the bravest person I know. You can get through this, I promise you that,"

Silence engulfed them and Foaly chose this time to check the time. It was almost seven o'clock in the evening.

"Tell you what," Foaly, a smile already spreading on his face once more, "Why don't you come over and stay at my place till you can manage on your own. My wife loves it when you come to visit,"

Without much of a choice, Holly accepted with a grateful nod.

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

**A/N:**

**Finally!**

**Hey guys, I'm back! Hehehe ^_^ **

**How's your summer? (Assuming its summer in your place)**

**Sorry it took this long to update. I got a little carried away with the summer vacation especially with all the different kinds of reunions and stuffs, plus (to those who don't know) the temperature during most days in the previous summer was not really comfortable for me - seriously, it's so hot, you hang a wet shirt outside and leave it for twenty minutes and it's already dry. That, plus school started early, so yeah.**

**So, yeah, anyway, I apologize for the little delay. I'm not sure when the next update will be, though. **

**Maybe next week, **

**Or next, next week**

**I don't know. **

**Also, before the page ends, I would like to thank all of those who gave their wonderful reviews and also to those who added this story to their favorites and their story alert list. I'm so happy! Thank so much! **

**It's quite heart-warming to know that there are still those who are reading this story.**

**So, yeah, anyway, that leave's that.**

**Be a darling and review, 'kay? **

**-juniperfalcon17**


	7. Chapter 7

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

Artemis Fowl II was staring at the ceiling for quite a while now; one hand was placed lightly over his stomach while the other arm was spread out to his side, his feet barely touching the carpeted floor of his room. It was one position Artemis would rather be injured than to be caught in.

Despite of trying his best to act professional, he was still in his youth and there are some things that he cannot help. His room was the only place in the world where he can set aside his emotionless mask for a while and let his defenses fall.

Most of the time, when he is in the sanctuary of his bedroom, he felt like he was the normal teenager - well, normal in the fowl family's standard - should; like what his mother always wanted him to be. And it was usually in this position that prompts him to let his mind wander into his deep musings.

Well, try as he might, his mind cannot stop reverting back to his endless musings. True, the warm shower and the nice change of clothes made him relax a bit and take his mind off the thing for a bit but the moment his back made contact with the soft cushion of his bed, his mind immediately went into thinking; recalling memories that are best treasured and best kept unrecalled.

Unfortunately, in all the memories he recalled, it revolved on only one person; a beautiful, feisty yet caring red-head elf that goes by the name of Holly Short.

Artemis was so caught up with his thoughts that he nearly bolted upright at the sound of someone knocking on his wooden bedroom door. The young genius took a deep breath in, putting on his usual mask of emotionlessness once again, then breathed out as he straighten himself up and sat upright.

Again, there was a knock.

"It's open," he said, simple and casual; like someone calling the nest job applicant to be interviewed.

Without hesitation the door opened and in came the Fowl matriarch, already dressed in a silvery satin long night gown with ruffles and ribbons to match, her hair was already tucked in a loose bun; she looked like nobility, even at first glance. Her expression, however, was different from her usual cheery façade whenever she visits her son on his room. Though her face still had a smile on it; it didn't quite reach her eyes and instead, it was filled with concern and worry.

On all fairness, Angeline Fowl would never walk into her son's room in this time of the night unless something was wrong.

For Artemis, his mother's visit is something he was lees keen on dealing with - not now, that is. However, he didn't have the heart to shoo her off again like he did a few hours ago.

"Good evening mother,"

"Good evening too, Arty." Angeline answered then preceded in sitting down on her son's bed, "We missed you at dinner today,"

Artemis just managed an apologetic smile.

"Your father was curios and wanted to talk to you right away but I told him to give you some space. Your brothers, on the other hand, are worried. They thought you were sick or something," Angeline continued with a soft smile.

"I'm sorry for making you worry," Artemis answered, flashing another apologetic smile

Angeline bit her lower lip as she took a breath in through her nose then she sighed. Without any second thoughts, she reached out and held her son's hands, catching him off guard at her sudden action. Artemis opened his mouth to say something, his eyes showed a glint of worry but Angeline shook her head lightly and raised her other hand, a gesture he knows well.

"I'm not going to ask if you are alright Arty because obviously you are not. I'm just here to remind you that we are always here if you need us; me your father, your brothers, Butler, Juliet, your friends…" she trailed off a bit there, "Know that we will be always here for you. Do you don't need to shut yourself out and fell utterly miserable about it; beating yourself too hard."

Angeline squeezed her son's hand comfortingly, her voice full of mixed emotions that Artemis had a hard time distinguishing, "You cannot face everything on you own arty. No matter how hard you convinced yourself that you can."

Artemis sighed, not meeting his mother's eyes, "Butler told you,"

It was a statement, not a guess.

"I made him tell," Angeline answered, "I was worried, Arty. You can't blame me for being worried as to what happened; especially after your outburst."

Artemis winced.

**-o-0-o-**

"_Arty?" a voice called and the just genius deliberately ignored it._

"_Arty, you home safe. Thank goodness," the voice said once again and it finally registered that it was his mother talking to him. Angeline Fowl sighed in relief at the sight of her eldest son but one look at him and she can tell that something was wrong, "Arty, dear, what happened?"_

_To her surprise, Artemis just avoided her gaze and started going up the stairs._

"_Arty?"_

_At that, the young genius just snapped. He stopped to looked at his mother before shouting "Just leave me alone,"_

**-o-0-o-**

Artemis's throat suddenly grew an uncomfortable lump, his mouth dry and his stomach dropped into his feet. If the earth could only swallow him now, it would save him from messing things up.

"I'm sorry," Artemis managed to say, his voice filled with regret.

"I understand your actions, my dear. You were under a lot of pressure," Angeline answered reassuringly, squeezing his hand again but Artemis just slowly shook his head, still not meeting his mother's eyes.

"I'm so sorry," he said again, "I should have controlled my emotions -"

He was interrupted when Angeline placed her other hand Artemis's chin and made him look at her. Angeline gently shook her head, eyes gleaming with understanding.

"I forgive you dear," she said, "You've been though a lot. I understand,"

"Mother -"

"Arty," Angeline chided, squeezing his hand once again to interrupt him, "There is no point in blaming yourself. It's not going to make things turn out for the better. I'm sure Holly wouldn't want you to be beating yourself of she regained her memories back."

Giving up, Artemis just nodded in submission. If anything, it was nearly impossible to argue with Angeline Fowl in situation like this.

"I know mother," Artemis said, "I know."

Angeline gave a soft smile, "Remember what the minister said last Sunday service?"

"I remember mother," Artemis replied and gave an automatic nod.

Ever since the Family began walking on their path to change, his parents thought it would be nice if the family had a spiritual background too.

It started during his first two months of therapy with his Atlantis Complex and it kept going till that day. Every Sunday morning, the family would drive to the nearby church and attend the Sunday service. It seemed alright to his family but for Artemis it was different and uneasy.

Fifteen years, technically eighteen years, in existence and it was only then did he set foot inside a church.

Sure he was happy for his family, having found a solace through their spiritual journey but for the young genius, he just can't seem to grasp the idea completely.

He was not an atheist; no.

He just can seem to wrap his great mind around the idea of being a normal spiritual family; given their history.

Angeline's smile grew wider, "Always keep that in mind, my dear. Everything has a purpose and if you keep your faith unto the Lord then everything will turn out for the greater good."

Artemis looked a little uncertain at that statement as if he was about to contradict it but managed to keep it to himself.

"I know." He said nodding, then he smiled gratefully at his mother, "Thank you mother,"

Without another word, Angeline hugged her son, trying hard not to cry. Artemis, after reeling from his thoughts at the sudden action, hugged back. They stayed like that for a while and Artemis felt like a young helpless boy again seeking refuge in his mother's loving arms.

"Oh I remembered," Angeline said, startling Artemis as he was getting used to the sudden quietness. She broke away from their hug to fish out something from her pocket.

It was a letter.

The envelope was already opened since it was addressed to his parents. Artemis briefly wondered why his mother was showing him this but that thought was dismissed when he saw the academy logo of St. Bartleby; his current school.

"Your father doesn't know about this yet but if he managed to find it out. I promise I'll do the explaining." Angeline said, handing the letter to her son.

Artemis nodded gratefully then proceeded to open the letter.

There it said:

**/-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-\**

_**Lord and Lady Fowl**_

_**Greetings,**_

(Artemis lad to skip that part because the first paragraph of every letter that came from his school was about St. Bartleby, its standards, and its rules. So naturally, he just moved on to the important part of the letter.)

_**It has come to our attention that you son, Artemis Fowl II, has been skipping numerous classes for the past two months and is now absent for almost a week without any excuse letter of sort. We wrote to inform you that if your son fails to attend his classes by next week, we have no choice but to drop him in all his current subjects and have him expelled from the academy.**_

_**We hope for your understanding.**_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Aracelie Walter**_

_**Headmistress **_

**/-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-\**

Artemis felt like ripping the paper to shreds.

'_That despicable old hag,'_ he thought as he handed the letter back to his mother. Oh sure, expect the headmistress to add in his already growing problem.

"I could pull a few stings if you want but I want your permission first. That is why I showed you the letter," Angeline said.

Artemis thought of it for a moment, though most of his thoughts are now centered on how he is going to humiliate every faculty member during class as a form of revenge against the headmistress. That woman just hated him with a passion

"No need for that mother. I'll just return to school on Monday,"

Angeline gave him a worried look, "Are you sure?"

"Definitely," Artemis answered with a nod.

"Well, okay. If you say so," Angeline answered, already getting worried at what her son was scheming in that brain of his. Old habits die hard, as they say. She sighed and patted his cheek affectionately, "You get some rest,"

Without any argument Artemis nodded.

Angeline stood up and kissed her son's forehead, "Good night, Arty."

"Good night mother,"

Angeline gave her son that all too known stare, "Arty…."

Despite of himself, Artemis let a smile grown on his lips and in an exasperated yet playful tone he repeated, "Good night MUM,"

"Do you want me to tuck you in?" Angeline asked a playful smile on her lips.

Artemis went wide-eyed, "Mother!"

"Oh I was just joking," Angeline answered. She gave him a last warm smile before closing the door as she stepped out of his room.

Artemis gave a sigh then let himself fall on top of the bed once again, knowing very well that sleep will not come to him that easily.

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**


	8. Chapter 8

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

Artemis Fowl II didn't feel any better when he woke up the next day and an uncomfortable sleep contributed to it greatly. End result, he wasn't in the mood to do much; which is quite a surprise to the rest of the household though nobody seemed to voice it out. Usually Angeline or Butler - or Artemis Sr. (occasionally) - would attempt to start a conversation with him but the young genius would just answer them in the shortest way possible and then eventually drop the conversation and walk away.

Now that he thought about it, he acted rather immature; like some ridiculous brat.

He gave a frustrated groan and closed his eyes as he slumped back on his chair, leaning his head on the headrest and twirled the chair slowly with his foot. He needed to control his emotions before the day ends or else everyone in the household will even get more worried of his well-being.

He was grateful for their concern, of course, but at that moment he needs some time to think the whole thing through; just by himself. He already vented his frustration on the numerous hackers that attempted to infiltrate the Fowl computer systems and though he knew they were just being hired to do so by whoever that was prompting them, he didn't show any mercy; he didn't even care if they were cursing him non-stop after their systems had been fried.

_Knock. Knock. Knock_

Artemis stopped the chair's spinning with his left foot and looked at the study's wooden door. He figured it would be Butler, checking up on him to make sure he wasn't doing something ridiculous. But instead of the big Eurasian guy's booming voice, he heard a warm, calm yet grave voice of the man he least expected to come to him.

"Arty? Son?"

Artemis felt like his stomach drop to his feet as he straightens himself up before answering in his usual casual tone, "Come in father,"

Without hesitation, the door swung open and Artemis Fowl Sr. walked in, immediately closing the door behind him very much like what Angeline would do; only less graceful. He still had his business talk facial expression like he was going to propose the next big breakthrough at a company meeting. However, if one would stare observantly in his eyes, one can see spark of worry and concern with a faint traces of hurt in them.

Unfortunately Artemis Jr. just observed the obvious things about his father, raising his eyebrows involuntarily at the process. Instead if wearing his usual business suits or his semi-formal attires, his father - Artemis Fowl I, patriarch of the Fowl Empire - was wearing denim clothes, a black leather jacket and black leather shoes. In all fairness, the attire looked good on him. It made him look like a TV actor Angeline Fowl would definitely swoon for.

Artemis Jr. blinked twice. Though he should not act surprised because he knew it was a possibility, he can't help it. He didn't show it visibly, of course, but one thing is for sure; his mother's goal to make some huge changes was no joke. Artemis Jr. mentally shuddered as he tried not to picture what his mother would want him to wear.

"Is something wrong Father?" Artemis asked immediately, once his father was close enough.

"No, nothing is wrong Arty," a ghost of a smile appeared on the Fowl patriarch's features that Artemis Jr. barely noticed, "I just came here to ask if you would like to come with us to the observatory,"

Artemis Jr. raised his eyebrows, "The observatory?"

"Your brothers suddenly formed an interest to go there. We were supposed to go there yesterday but since you arrived late and in a seemingly bad mood, your mother convinced them to postpone it today instead in hopes that you will be in a better condition," Artemis Sr. explained, choosing his words warily, "They wanted to ask you this themselves but they seem a little hesitant so I offered to ask on behalf of your brothers,"

Artemis Jr. mentally sighed as he thought about it for a while and without meaning to his mother's words from the night before echoed back in his mind: _"Know that we will be always here for you. So you don't need to shut yourself out and feel utterly miserable about it,"_

"Very well, I'll come with you." He finally answered before his father could open his mouth to speak catching the Fowl patriarch in slight surprise, "What time will we leave?"

For a moment, Artemis Sr. looked slightly miffed; probably from not getting the chance to say the lines he had prepared beforehand to convince him. Artemis Jr. flashed a small smirk in spite of himself (and his situation). Well, it was not every day one would catch the Fowl patriarch by surprise. Finally Artemis Fowl Sr. regained his composure and gave his son an amused look with a smile to match.

"Maybe around three o'clock this afternoon," Artemis Fowl I replied casually then his smile turned into a wide grin that didn't seem like a good sign to his son, "I'll tell them you agreed to come,"

The Fowl patriarch was already halfway across the room when he suddenly stopped as if remembering something then he turned to face his son, that wide grin reappeared on his handsome face making the young heir feel uneasy.

"Oh and to give you an early tip," Artemis Sr. added, "I suggest you wear something casual when you meet us downstairs or else your mother will pick your attire for you,"

"Like she did to you?" Artemis Jr. asked raising an eyebrow but one can tell that he is suddenly worried about the matter.

Artemis Sr. gave a chuckle and spread his arms sideways as if to say '_Behold!'_ mimicking a magician's gesture after a very neat trick.

Artemis Jr. cracked a smirk, "I'll keep that in mind,"

And with that thought, his father left with a satisfied look on his face.

Without much effort Artemis II's mind reeled back to what he was thinking before his father came until it finally wandered to his conversation with his mother the night before. Artemis felt a small smile made its way up his features. He can't afford to look openly miserable about the whole situation; that was just what his enemy would like to let him think. Like any melodramatic villain; their current enemy would try to break him down.

Artemis let his small innocent smile grow into his usual vampire-like smirk, his mind already in action. Then, he frowned and caught himself as a thought came up. He took a deep breath in as if to calm himself.

"_Four, Four, Sixteen, Eight, Fourteen,_" he thought.

Then he sighed in relief. At least his complex would have a slim chance of returning….for now.

_Toot-tooot_

Artemis automatically glanced at the digital clock on the table. It was already two o'clock. With another sigh, he slumped back to lean against his chair again, now his thoughts circled on whether he was really going to wear something casual or not.

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

Thankfully, the observatory wasn't too crowded that day. Angeline Fowl insisted that all of them should wear something casual. Of course, that includes their current bodyguard, Juliet. As expected, she had no trouble blending in for she looked like a normal teenage girl on a date in the observatory; an attractive normal teenager to be precise. But it was not just Juliet who caught the people's attention; the whole Fowl family itself is a head-turner. Angeline Fowl was wearing a collared white blouse tucked in her black jeans with a matching blue scarf and designer high-heeled boots that complimented well with Artemis Sr.'s attire. The twins wore a matching soccer themed outfit that made them quite adorable to the other parents around.

But the real head-turner would be the one and only Artemis Fowl Jr.

Artemis took an involuntary glance at his side, catching his own reflection when they passed by a large mirror. It was Juliet who picked his outfit; black jeans with a chain on the side, a white shirt with a giant red hand print decorating the front, a navy blue sleeveless hoodie, black leather boots and top it off with the headphone slung over his neck. Now, with his attire and his tousled raven black locks (Juliet insisted that he should leave his hair in that manner instead of combing it back), he looked like a model for some clothing line for teens. For an obvious reason, he was feeling rather uncomfortable going out in public like that. Sure he didn't mind the attention that much though it was starting to get a little irritating but deep inside a part of him was already complaining.

Juliet let out a giggle as she watched the young Irish genius, "Stop worrying Arty, you look incredibly fine."

But instead of answering, Artemis just gave her a wry look.

The look made Juliet giggle even more, "What's with that look? I'm telling the truth. You can even ask your mother, or any other female around here,"

This time Artemis rolled his eyes in exasperation, "Well I can't help it if I was born amazing but you could have at least picked something that is semi-casual. And are the headphones really necessary? I feel preposterous,"

Juliet was totally caught off guard with the Irish genius's answer that she just looked at him for a full minute before blinking twice then she began to chuckle as she stepped closer to the young genius. With her smile still adoring her face, she fixed his hoodie before placing the headphones over his head; successfully making the young Irish genius at shock.

"Yes its necessary Arty. Besides it goes nicely with your clothes," she answered then, if possible, her smile grew even wider, "And I bet, those group of girls behind me are utterly jealous right now. You are quite a head-turner,"

Artemis spared a glance at what Juliet was referring and sure enough, two of them are glaring at the Butler girl's head that if they had laser vision, she would have been melted right now. With a small mental smile and an eyebrow raised, he looked down at the Butler girl in front of him; it was amazing how he grew up taller than her.

Artemis took the headphones off his head, "Do I need to know why you are making them want to murder you?"

Juliet just shrugged then playfully pushed him before walking away to look at a picture hanging on the wall. It was by this time did the Fowl twins made their appearance, running to their brother with such enthusiasm before clinging unto his legs.

"Myles! Beckett!" Artemis immediately chided, though not harshly, as he tried to keep his balance after two small bodies crashed into his legs. Juliet immediately turned at the tone of Artemis's voice but her worried looked was immediately replaced by an amused smile. Artemis, however, didn't seem to notice this as he looked down at his brothers, "Don't act so reckless,"

"Let's look around Arty," Myles said after finally letting go of his brother's legs, only to grab one of his hands instead.

Beckett immediately beamed at that thought, instantly copying his twin's actions and grabbed his older brother's other hand. "Yeah. I like that."

"Boys -," Artemis began but was cut off when the twins pulled on his hands at the same time; already trying to drag him to wherever it was they were planning on going.

Artemis glanced at Juliet but somehow he couldn't find her so instead he looked around for his parents. He didn't have to look hard. He spotted them near the hall of photographs, holding hands as they walked. Artemis resisted the urge to roll his eyes at their action. One would easily conclude that they just got married a week before or so with their actions.

"Very well," the Irish genius muttered as he let his brothers drag him around.

To put it in a nutshell, they walked around the place and looked at various stuffs inside the observatory. Artemis even took the liberty to relay any important facts (or any mistakes as there were a few of them) to his brothers regarding the things or topics they would come across. For once, the Fowl twins paid close attention to what their brother is saying and Artemis was extremely thankful for their sudden interest in Astronomy or else it would be hard to keep them entertained. When they passed by a constellation chart, the twins had a contest on who can name the most stars in each constellations. They have even made Artemis their mediator for the said contest, which was quite a surprise since he usually would just decline.

It was amusing; to put it mildly. Neither of the two young Fowls was allowing the other to get the upper hand. Finally, after so many teasing, complaining and self-cheering, Artemis decided to call it a draw; a result the Fowl twins were kind of disappointed on. However, it didn't last long after a short realization; the result fueling their determination to win on the next competition they would come up with even more. Thankfully, before a rematch could take place, their parents chose that moment to find them; both had smiles on their faces and their eyes shone with pride as if everything was according to what they have anticipated.

Knowing them, that was probably the case.

It was by that time that Angeline suggested that they visit the observatory gift shop to look for something to buy as a memento for the family trip. Obviously liking the idea, the Fowl twins immediately grabbed their mother's hand and pulled her to towards the said stall with newly recharged enthusiasm that made the Fowl matriarch giggle.

"Well, we might as well tag along," Artemis Sr. stated casually with a small smile as he was already following his wife and children. Artemis just gave a mental shrug before following too.

Upon arriving at the stall, Angeline took the liberty of taking care of the twins for Artemis; taking them along with her as she set off in buying whatever it is that caught her eye. The downside of it, however, was that Artemis now had to endure being alone with his father. The arrangement wasn't a mere coincidence as far as he knows. Given the events regarding him and his current attitude swing, Artemis already had an intuition that his father would plan of a way to talk to him regarding it. Artemis Jr. already had a suspicion that his mother just used the whole memento-buying concept as a ploy to keep his brothers occupied to discuss whatever it was that his father would want to discuss.

In all honesty, Artemis Jr. would have preferred doing this with his mother than his father. Though he loved and respected them equally, despite of the bitter childhood they unconsciously imposed on him, it was always easier with his mother. At least with her he can be more like the teenager he is, if he chooses. He can look his bravest for her yet he can also look his most vulnerable in front of her. If he chooses, he can be like an open book when it comes to her. With his father, however, everything was entirely different. He was never allowed to show any weakness in front of anyone, never allowed to loose and never allowed to be outranked. His father was the one who taught him to always put on that unreadable façade whenever he interacted with someone. With his father, everything seemed like a competition, as if he needed to prove something.

Now, as they stood just a few meters away from the gift shop entrance, waiting for his mother and brothers to return from their souvenir shopping, Artemis Jr. can't help but feel awkward and uneasy.

"I've read the letter your headmistress sent to us this morning," Artemis Sr. began, an unreadable expression was set on his features that matched his grave tone, though it didn't do much to reassure the young Fowl heir that he would like to hear what was coming next. So he didn't say anything and just let his father continue, "Your mother told me a quick run through regarding your story. To be honest, I wasn't pleased with what I've heard. I told her that she has been too loose on you; giving you the freedom to do as you pleased,"

Artemis Jr. subconsciously took a deep breath in as he glanced at his father. He was avoiding eye contact as he was. Though both of them were knew for their prowess in discussing various things, from lectures to business proposals, but the situation at hand was one of those times wherein they were completely tongue tied.

Artemis Sr. continued, "You shut yourself in your room, you rarely talked to anyone outside the family, you make constant enemies without even trying and you come and go as you please without even telling us where you will be going or when you will be back; as if you lived alone."

Artemis Jr. risked a glance at his father. As far as he knows, his father rarely seemed to bother all of the things he just mentioned, especially the shut-yourself-in-your-room phrase, so why was it all of a bother now?

"I understand that," Artemis Jr. looked at his father in a rather skeptical way. Though his face betrayed no emotion, he was clearly caught off guard with his father's statement. However, due to his past encounters, one can never be too sure with the Fowl patriarch; one minute he is the sympathizing saint then the next he is the accusing scoffer. But, if it's really true that his father had a change of heart, he was willing to listen to what he has to say about his cutting-class 'habit'.

"I was once in your position, the exact replica only with less secrets. I have no right to austerely scold you for doing those things when I myself did it when I was your age. Nevertheless, as your father, I have the right to at least give you some guidance," Artemis Sr. continued

Artemis Jr. gave a curt nod, "I apologize for my actions, father."

However, Artemis Sr. didn't seem to have heard him - or if he did he showed no traces of hearing it as he continued, a small smile creeping up his handsome features, "I think your grandfather foresaw that you would turn out this way so he insisted on naming you after me,"

Artemis Jr. raised his eyebrows, was his father blathering?

The Fowl patriarch gave a chuckle, a care-free chuckle that he will only hear when his parents were (or as they thought they were) alone; effectively taking the young genius's curiosity. Artemis Jr. looked at his father, his eyebrows slightly meeting each other in bewilderment.

"Did you know that your mother wanted to name you Duncan Brandon while I wanted to name you Randolph?" Artemis Sr. said as he glanced down at his son with a look of teasing and amusement.

Artemis Jr. wrinkled his nose in distaste at those names. Normally, he would just dismiss the thought away without any reaction but this just irked him somehow; though he believed he had nothing against those who had names like those, he wouldn't be as pleased if he was named as one of them.

Duncan Brandon Randolph Fowl. Artemis mentally shuddered at that thought.

"But even so," Artemis Sr. continued, seriousness seeping back in his tone again, "Even if you act very much like me when I was young, I still feel like you are a complete stranger to me. I was so sure of myself before. Being able to predict your actions and decisions from your childhood up until now, I thought I know you well. But as it turns out, I was utterly wrong. I only know the mask you put on, not the real you."

Artemis Jr. blinked twice. He clearly wasn't expecting that, "Father….."

"I don't need to be a genius to sense that you and your mother are hiding something from me. I respect your secret. At least you are willing to share it with someone other than Butler and for that I am somewhat glad," Artemis Sr. smiled warmly at his son, placing a hand on his shoulder, "I'm perfectly sure your mother already drilled this one to you but I felt obliged to repeat it again: you don't have to carry everything on your own, son. We are always here, always willing to help if you'll let us."

Artemis Jr. looked at his father for a while. Then he finally let out a genuine smile. It was rare after all for Artemis Fowl Sr. to shift from businessman mode to a caring father mode. Usually whenever his father would talk to him, whether it be informing him or scolding him, the 'you-know-I-care-about-you' was always kept well hidden between the tone of his voice. His mother once told him that his father is trying to rebuild the broken bridge between them; trying to be a more acceptable fatherly figure to him than he had before.

Though rebuilding it now would make a small difference compared to the thought rebuilding it when he was still young, Artemis Jr. can't say anything ill regarding his father's actions.

"Thank you father," Artemis Jr. said

Artemis Sr. let out a silent exhale, running his hand through his hair, "I'm completely horrible at this father-thing, aren't I?"

"Not completely but to be honest, it's not the best," At this Artemis Jr. gave a chuckle, "Nevertheless, it's good enough for me. I can't ask for anything more,"

Artemis Sr. gave a wry smile then that smile turn into a chuckle, "You really did became a real softie now. I can hardly believe it,"

Artemis Jr. scowled, based on the terminology being used, that statement came from the one and only Angeline Fowl. Artemis Sr. chuckled even more at his son's facial expression.

"Come now," the Fowl patriarch said, clapping his son's shoulder, "Let's go find your mother before she decides to buy the whole gift shop for the twins,"

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-o-**

**A/N:**

…**Sorry….**

**I'm not going to blurt out a lot excuses.**

**All I'm going to say is that, I have been busy to the point that I'm beginning to look like the undead. **

**But anyway, thank you, thank you, thank you.**

**Thank you for all of your reviews,**

**Thank you to those who added this story in their favorites list**

**Thank you to those who added this story in their alerts list **

**And also, though I've placed on hold on the summary of this story, I'm not totally abandoning or ignoring it. I just don't know when I'm going to update that's all. So until I finally got out of my hectic schedule, the on hold thing will stay that way…..**

**But, I will still update, like I did now.**

**-juniperfalcon17**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**

**I know this has nothing to do with the story but I just felt like doing this, on behalf of the others.**

**I'm sure some of you are aware of the news about that super typhoon Haiyan (or Yolanda, as it was named when it struck our country) in the Philippines. So many people died to the point that it reached to a thousand already and there are places that are still unreachable due to the damage this typhoon left on its wake. People are already experiencing trauma, especially those who were affected by the previous earthquake that happened and this typhoon. I, myself have experienced being caught in a similar situation (though not as intense as to what just happened with typhoon Haiyan) being stranded for three days in the city where I am previously studying, not knowing what will happen next.**

**I just heard today (11/11/13) that some close friends of mine are currently staying at Tacloban City, the city where the typhoon caused so much damage and deaths. Since there are no means of communication there, I don't really know if my friends are safe or not. **

**I know most of the readers here believe in God… I am a Christian as well. **

**So… a simple request from me…please include their safety in your prayers. It would really mean a lot to me.**

**(*sighs*)**

**Pardon my worried self and on with the story.**

**-juniperfalcon17**

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

So far everything seems to be going perfectly normal for Artemis Fowl II.

After saying goodbye to his family, making him comply with a whole bunch of promises he knew he couldn't keep, he and Juliet took the Fowl jet and flew to St. Bartleby. Thankfully Juliet was constantly quiet during the entire trip; only speaking when needed and she stayed clear of asking anything about the People or the past events. The trip itself wasn't that long; especially since Artemis was the one piloting the aircraft. However, the young Fowl heir purposely made various pit stops at certain countries, claiming to buy something important, so that he could arrive at school two hours after his first class.

He had no intention of arriving at St. Bartleby's landing area on the recently modified Fowl jet before everyone's class starts. That would only attract too much attention and Artemis doesn't want that. True, Artemis Fowl II likes it when somebody praises his work (as every human being does) but only when the complimentary praises came from people who are older and accomplished. Hearing praises from a bunch of rich and spoiled teenagers isn't that much of a heart warmer anyway.

Arriving at school without being noticed by the majority of the student body was executed perfectly. Apparently, the staff at the landing area was used to seeing Artemis arrive in such manner that they didn't bother to raid him with unnecessary questions. That, or they were just afraid to ask him any; the Fowl heir can be extremely intimidating even without trying much. The next part of his usual routine was getting excused from Gym class. As usual, Artemis went to the faculty room two hours before Gym class starts to deliver the note from the Fowl family's doctor (courtesy of Juliet Butler) stating that the young Fowl heir cannot take part of any of the planned activities due to his health condition to his teacher, answer a few questions if there were any and then walk away.

And that took care of that day's morning classes. He had no intention in attending any of his classes that afternoon and if anyone asks, he was having a minor jet lag. Unfortunately, by the time he was done with his morning errands, it was already lunch time and as always Artemis has no intention of showing himself or mingling with other students; especially the extremely annoying ones.

So to pass the time while waiting for the bell to ring so he can walk the school grounds again, he went to his usual secluded spot in the whole campus; the rooftop of the highest building in the campus.

It was one of the few places inside the campus wherein he can escape the noises and frustration of school life. He would always go there whenever he is not in the mood to endure his boring classes or torment his teachers. He would also sometimes use this place as a sanctuary on numerous special school events such as the school welcome dance or a Valentine's Day celebration. But most of the times, he would go there to clear his mind and let his mask slip off for a while.

There he can enjoy his solitude, even if it was just for a short while.

Like at that moment for instance. It also helped that the weather seems to be cooperating with his mood as it was cloudy and a bit breezy; just Artemis's type of weather.

It was a miracle that only one person knew about this place.

Artemis frowned, eyes not leaving the computer screen.

Usually, if most of the things around him go smoothly and perfectly, something bad is bound to happen. Maybe not entirely bad but it's still bad; especially for him.

"And so the prodigal son has returned," someone said, sounding extremely amused despite of being exhausted by the flight of stairs he had to go through. Artemis didn't bother to look up from his position to see who the newcomer is, but even so, the said newcomer was not unfazed by the lack of attention he just received, "I knew I'd find you here,"

The young Irish genius mentally sighed as he closed his eyes as if giving a silent plea to the heavens, asking why _he_ had to show up now.

Of course, _he_ would find out that he was already here.

Only one person in the entire campus was - how shall he describe it? Foolish or brave? - enough to keep on pestering the Irish genius ever since this said person began studying there; despite of the genius's threats of possible bankruptcy of that person's family business.

His name is Quintus McKinley the fifth. He is as tall and as lean as Artemis is with sandy blonde hair and forest green eyes that held a mild mischievous glint in them. His family owns one of the major shopping mall industries in most European countries; having just opened a new branch in Austria just a few weeks ago. However, despite of being the heir, Quintus or Quin as he prefers to be called, rarely shows interest in his family's business. To cut the introduction short, Quin was one of the very few (and possibly the closest) friends Artemis made in St. Bartleby.

Without even looking up from the laptop's screen Artemis said, "Hello Quintus," in such a deadpan tone.

Quin scowled, "Would it kill you to sound happy Artemis?"

"And stop calling me Quintus, you know I hate that," he and Artemis said in complete unison; the only difference is that Artemis's tone was mocking and expressionless while his was close to irritation. Quin's scowl deepened after realizing that the young Irish genius just mimicked him. He glared at the young genius sitting on the floor, though he knew his glare was practically useless since he wasn't looking at him, "I hate you,"

Artemis gave a scoff but didn't look up from the computer screen. As expected.

Quin sighed as he set a tray full of food on the floor before sitting not far from the Irish genius, "Got you some food since I figured you would skip lunch to stay alive and save yourself from being stampeded by a bunch of rabid fan girls,"

At that Artemis looked up from his computer screen to look at the food before him then to the one who bought it. Sure enough, the McKinley heir was grinning.

Artemis raised an eyebrow at him before taking a piece of cinnamon roll, "You are looking more and more than everyone's classic idiot,"

"Sorry. I couldn't help it. I missed you so much," Quin answered, changing his tone into a bad imitation of one of Artemis's fan girls, his grin growing wider than before. The Irish genius shot him a glare and Quin's smile diminished into a smirk, a rather smug one of that.

"So, prodigal son," he asked his tone mocking as ever. At least he wasn't imitating a girl now, "What have you been doing and what made you come back?"

Artemis once again turned his attention to the computer screen, "I'm planning a world economic domination and I'll mark my epic reign by terminating a certain shopping mall business line all because it's heir is making my day irritating as it is,"

Quin chuckled as held up both his arms in a placating manner, "Well, sorry for being worried about you,"

"You? Worried? About my well-being?" Artemis said with an eyebrow raised though his eyes never left the computer screen.

"Of course," Quin immediately answered, as if it was the most common question in the world, "I have no one to do my homework for me or tutor me when I couldn't understand a thing,"

Artemis shook his head lightly, a ghost of a smile gracing his lips, while Quin just laughed heartily as took a cheese cake from the tray he brought. This is how their usual conversation started. They sat together in silence for a good ten minutes before Quin decided to break it; he was never good with silences - not even a little bit.

"But seriously, Artemis why were you away for so long?" the McKinley heir asked, all traces of teasing momentarily gone, "Headmistress Walter is trying to squeeze information out of me but fortunately I can't offer any because I have no idea myself,"

Artemis looked up once again from his computer screen but didn't turn to look at his friend; instead he fixed his gaze up to the cloudy sky. He didn't even answer for a moment but when he started to notice that Quin was getting uneasy with the silence, he finally relented.

"I had some….problems with a friend of mine and I feel obligated to oversee it until everything returns to the way it was again," the young genius answered still staring at the clouds. He must have sounded convincing enough because

Quin was quiet for a while - longer than Artemis thought he would hold. Not wanting to discuss the matter further he returned the question to his friend, "How about you? What have you been up to while I was gone?"

Artemis risked a glance at his friend. He was deep in thought; like he was debating whether he should tell Artemis something or not. Finally he sighed; giving in. Quin was not that keen keeping quiet about the things that bothered him. But then again, he wasn't keen on being quiet at all.

"Oh nothing much, just the usual stuffs" he began but knowing him for a quite some time now, Artemis knew it was a complete lie. He spared the McKinley heir a glance; he had that distant look in his eyes that only a keen observer would notice. Artemis was about to ask what was wrong with him, given that he seem to be holding back some information, when Quin continued what he was saying earlier, "I went to Portugal during the weekend for my father's 5th wedding. It didn't end well though,"

"Things will eventually fall into agreement. Just give it some time," Artemis answered automatically, mimicking the appropriate emotion and facial expression; mixing them into his words.

Quin snorted before shaking his head slightly, as if it were a lost case, "I don't want everything to fall into agreement. Right now, I hate the hag my father calls his wife. I don't think I could ever get along with that hag in any way possible. Of all of the hags in my father's life, that hag is the worst."

"You are using the word hag redundantly," Artemis deadpanned, bringing his gaze down to the computer screen again.

"I know," Quin replied, then sighed, "I can get along well with that hag's daughter though, even though she is too quiet for my comfort and difficult to understand some times."

Quin let out another sigh as he closed his eyes. He inhaled and exhaled a few times, as if he is doing some yoga breathing exercise. When he opened his eyes, he was back to his perky self again, much to Artemis's dismay.

"That felt good," the McKinley heir said then grabbed another piece of food from the tray, took a bite then swallowed, "So what are you doing that earned that complicated expression on your face? Someone barged into your firewall again? Or are you figuring out how to get rid of all of your _fan's_ emails?"

Artemis looked up and raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" Quin asked defensively

"Your mind creates the stupidest conclusions," Artemis answered but before Quin could even think of a counter comeback, Artemis spoke once again, "I'm consulting a few colleagues regarding trauma caused amnesia,"

Not it was Quin's turn to raise an eyebrow at the young Irish genius. The way he said it, it sounded full of concern and worry and a hint of quilt as well. He could help but be curious, "A relative?"

"No. A close friend,"

Quin's eyebrows rose even higher. He wasn't expecting that answer. It was rather odd now that he gave it a second thought. Nevertheless, he didn't dare to say anything about it. For a while they just sat there in a comfortable silence that his skin crawl. He tried to endure it a bit more but it was already making him uneasy. He finally decided to break the silence when the schools PA system came to life.

"We are calling the attention of Mr. Artemis Fowl II. Please report to the headmistress's office immediately. Again we are calling the attention of Mr. Artemis Fowl II. Please report to the headmistress's office immediately,"

"Sounds like a mall," Quin mused. Then he gave a chuckle, shaking his head lightly, "You, my friend, really have the talent of pissing people off. What did you to the Headmistress this time?"

"Show up? Coming back? Being alive?" Artemis answered nonchalantly, "She was really keen on expelling me,"

The announcement once again flowed out of the speakers causing Artemis to give a groan. It was quite childish act, if he may say so, but being a teenager he could not help it. He exhaled rather audibly as he reluctantly closed his laptop.

"Good luck. It's been nice knowing you," Quin said as Artemis stood up, dusting off some of the dust that clung into his school uniform, "I guarantee that you will be missed,"

"I'm touched," Artemis answered sarcastically

Quin smirked as he continued to eat, "Well, you wouldn't want the headmistress waiting now do you?"

"Don't push it,"

Quin held up his hands in surrender then gave the Irish genius a smile, not the annoying teasing smile but a real reassuring smile.

"Just a reminder Artemis," Quin said, stopping the young Irish genius in his tracks as he was already a few steps to the door. Both lads didn't bother turning around to look at the other but they knew that both of them were listening. The McKinley heir continued, "Whatever trouble you have, know that I am willing to lend a hand as long as you let me. It's what friends are for,"

Artemis smiled, and mumbled the words "I know," before leaving.

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

"You're late Mr. Fowl," the school secretary said without even looking up from the magazine she was reading, "Be thankful she is in quite a good mood today or else you are really going to get it,"

"Good day to you too, Miss Natasha." Artemis said as he closed the door behind him.

"Yeah, yeah," the secretary said dismissively, waving her hand as if she was swatting a fly, "Get going,"

Artemis reluctantly obliged; if he were to choose between the secretary and the headmistress, he'd pick the secretary anytime.

Out of decency, he knocked on the door first to - though he may not like it - catch the headmistress's attention. It was on the third knock when someone answered, "Oh come in," in her usual (obviously fake but never acknowledge it as so) British accent.

'_Let's just get this over with_,' he thought as he opened the office door

Headmistress Araceli Walter was a short and plump woman in her ate forties with short chopped red hair and beady green eyes which is usually framed by her reading glasses. She also has this habit of speaking in a British accent that everyone in the school knows that it was fake. Honestly, the Fowl twins could do ten times better than the old woman. Top it off with her fashion sense that might have been cool, if they were back in the 80's; like her attire for that day for example.

"Ah Mr. Fowl," she smiled with fake enthusiasm; closing the folder she was reading to give the Irish youth all her attention, "How are you?"

Artemis raised an eyebrow, "I believe you called me here headmistress due to another matter and not about my current condition. Time is essential so I suggest that we avoid any small talks,"

Headmistress Walter frowned, obviously not pleased with Artemis's answer. She inhaled and exhaled deeply, a visible implication that she was controlling her temper. Artemis, on the other hand didn't care; the woman before him made his remaining years in the school infuriating. By implementing new rules and policies, Artemis's time for his outside ventures were shorten; the reason why the school administration gave his parents the letter in the first place. Usually, it was alright that he was gone for more than a month - Artemis was even sure that his teachers would be dancing for joy if he wasn't around - as long as he passes the subject; a mere child's play for someone like him.

But when Walter became the headmistress, that all changed.

That, plus the fact that she made St. Bartleby open for female students thus making the school a punishment for Artemis.

"Yes, I suppose." The headmistress said, eyes narrowing, "Please, Mr. Fowl, sit down."

Seeing no choice but to obey, he sat down on the chair placed on the side of the headmistress's desk.

"Now, down to the topic, as you have suggested Mr. Fowl," the headmistress began, "Due to your constant absences this past months, I'm afraid I have to impart a disciplinary action for such a display of behavior."

Artemis couldn't help but raise his eyebrows, "A punishment? I believe that is clearly unorthodox and clearly - "

"Child genius or not, you need to be disciplined for your horrid behavior…leaving the campus without permission, disrespecting the school policies and rules, humiliating your mentors -," the headmistress snapped, obviously on the verge of losing her temper but she caught herself just in time before she really lose it. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in then exhaled, doing it at least three times before continuing, "Don't worry Mr. Fowl, it is not a physical inflicted punishment, as that is against the law and I assure you it won't affect your studies at all,"

"It's not like my grades will drop," Artemis said, "If they did, I won't have any doubts that your administration has something to do with it."

The headmistress gave Artemis a hard look and if it wasn't against the law, Artemis believed she would be strangling him right now, "As you ever since the school allowed female students, the population of transferees increased drama -"

"Please spare me the introduction. I know that already," Artemis interrupted, mentally smirking at the look his headmistress was giving him.

"And I'm sure you know about the special program the guidance office created to help this incoming students?" the headmistress asked through gritted teeth.

"The program is announced at least two times a day on the school intercom since it was created, I'm sure everyone in the campus knows that," Artemis answered.

The program was created even before St. Bartleby allowed the female population to enroll. The goal was to help the incoming students adjust and adopt well in their 'new surroundings' as well as prevent any disaster that might happen since majority of the students are undergoing certain issues regarding their families. A volunteer senior student will be assigned to a particular 'new' student as a helping aid to whatever problem the person has; whether it was emotionally, physically, mentally or academically. Once the new student shows positive outcomes, the volunteer will refrain from his duties to that student and will be given to a new assigned student.

Nothing special, really.

The headmistress decided to ignore that jibe.

She stood up and walked over to the file cabinet placed at the corner of the room. The headmistress didn't answer for a while so the young Irish genius just watched as she rummaged through the drawer; using a stool to get a better look since her high-heels won't suffice her lack of height. It took her a good four minutes before she finally found what she was looking for.

"For your disciplinary action I would like you to join the said program. I was against the idea at first but the guidance office said that you might make a difference on this case." The headmistress said once she returned to her seat.

The headmistress gave him the folder she took from the cabinet.

As expected, it was a student profile. Clipped on the left side of the paper were two photographs, one an ID picture while the other was a full body one, of the student the headmistress is assigning for him to 'help'.

Artemis mentally groaned. Unfortunately, it was a girl.

Artemis had seen her before, countless of times; not in the school events Quin managed to drag him into but in the secluded and quiet places of the campus…..the back of the library, the farthest side of the gym, the farthest tree in the school yard…he even found her in the rooftop once.

The girl's name is Sicilline Rii de Ark; quite a peculiar name on his opinion. She is a half-American, half-Italian and is about three years younger than he is so she is obviously a freshman. She must have been an unwanted illegitimate child for she still uses her mother's surname instead of her father's. Aside from the typical school information, there was nothing much on the paper that Artemis deemed useful so he looked once again at the picture on the side of the paper.

She wasn't much of an attention grabber. She has a lean figure, around 5 in height, with wavy brown hair that flowed past her shoulders down to her mid-back and hazel eyes framed behind a pair of glasses - eyes that if one was observant enough one would notice how they held so much untold emotion that Artemis vaguely wondered if she was abused in some way. If he were to guess, he could easily conclude that she is one of those who always get bullied every day.

Clearly, not the type of person to fight back even though she doesn't look like someone one can easily push around.

"You claim to be one of the greatest minds in the entire world so this task will be a mere walk in the park for you," the headmistress said in a bit of a challenging tone that Artemis resisted the urge to give a witty comeback, "So what can you say, Mr. Fowl?"

"What if I refused to participate in this program of yours?" Artemis raised an eyebrow.

For a moment the headmistress was silent, as if she was thinking things through the second time to make sure everything goes the way she wanted, then finally she opened her mouth to speak, "I don't think you are in the position of deciding that Mr. Fowl and I don't think failing is not an option either, knowing your…capabilities. To give you a motivation in completing this disciplinary action of yours, I will offer a proposition."

Artemis just looked at her, eyebrow still raised.

"If you could make a difference in this student's life…change this student's perspective…outlook…before five months then for the rest of your stay in this school, you can do whatever you please as long as it is within human reasons. No restriction,"

This time both his eyebrows shot up in clear bewilderment, "Is something bothering you, headmistress?"

Headmistress Walter gave him a scathing look. Apparently, the headmistress got the wrong idea of that question because Artemis, unbelievably, didn't mean that question as an insult.

Being the observant person he is, he saw something that he wasn't expecting; especially on the headmistress. The look she possess when she was talking about the conditions of the proposition she was offering, it was enough to make one inquisitive. Along with her stern look was a trace of worry, sadness and hope that didn't fit well with what she was saying.

There was more to this 'disciplinary action' than the headmistress is letting on. Besides, the headmistress wouldn't give such a proposition if it were just an ordinary case.

Artemis raised an eyebrow, looking at the headmistress with amusement. Who would have guess that Headmistress Araceli Walter, the wicked witch of St. Bartleby, would go as far as offering a very tempting bribe just for him to take the said program seriously?

"The offer is alluring but it's not wise to decide on something you partially know of," Artemis began. Yes the offer was quite alluring indeed. If he did manage to finish this task before the assigned deadline, he would have more time to deal with Holly's amnesia and their psychotic assailant. Once again looking at the girl's school profile as if he was diagnosing the illness of a patient, "What seems to be her problem?"

"That will be your job, Mr. Fowl," the headmistress answered, causing the young genius to raise an eyebrow, "The previous students who tried to help her failed to answer that certain question. The guesses are social problems. They said she had a hard time fitting in and socializing with others."

"I doubt it," Artemis said almost automatically.

The headmistress raised her eyebrows, a glint of triumph flashed through her eyes, "Oh? How so?"

But, Artemis wasn't paying attention to her notice it.

Several conclusions have already automatically come up in his mind regarding the situation. Maybe the statements the previous students reported were true but it's only scratching the surface of the real reason of her inferior behavior. As far as Artemis could conclude, this girl doesn't care about the social status of everyone in the school. If anything, she herself can be wealthy - probably an heir to some company.

"You have the correct assumption, Mr. Fowl." The headmistress smugly said.

Artemis had to resist the urge to let out a scoff, '_Of course I was correct. What do you take me for?_' he thought.

"It is the main reason why I keep on ordering the guidance office to keep on looking for the right person for this program. And you, Mr. Fowl, being who you…claim…to be, was their last option." The headmistress finished, taking a deep breath in then she sighed, as if she was exhausted by what she just said. It must take a lot of her to admit that she needed Artemis's help.

Artemis looked once again at the girl in the photograph; eyebrows met indicating that he was already thinking of something regarding the matter, "Is this girl suicidal?"

"I she is not,"

Artemis gave the headmaster an unconvinced look "You think?"

"There are no record of her attempting suicide in the school, and the same goes when she is outside the campus." The headmistress answered then quickly added, "As far as I know,"

Artemis was silent for a while for no apparent reason; just for the suspense.

"Very well," he finally said.

The headmistress was so relieved with his answer that she gave him a smile. Having caught herself, she immediately tried to go back to her 'stoic' façade, "I know you will eventually come around. We, the guidance office and I, expect you to give a report at least every two weeks on the results."

Artemis nodded, closing the folder in his hands.

"You can leave now and be sure you attend your class, Mr. Fowl."

Artemis didn't even bother to answer; he just stood up and headed towards the door. He was about to open it and leave when the headmistress recalled something to add in what she said earlier.

"Oh and Mr. Fowl," she said. Artemis mentally gave an exasperated sigh before wheeling around to look at the headmistress. Only, she wasn't looking at him. She was looking outside the window, frowning at something, "Remember, you must accomplish the task before five months. You won't get a second chance if you fail, so know your time."

Artemis nodded, although her was somewhat confused with the reminder. "Very well,"

And with that said, he opened the door and stepped out of the office; happy to be out of that room.

"So," Natasha began, looking up momentarily from the magazine she is reading, "How did your talk with Madame go?"

"Fabulous," Artemis answered, voice dripping with sarcasm.

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

As Artemis was making his way back to the school dormitory, he caught sight of the very girl he would be helping. Whether it was fate teasing him or just by sheer coincidence, Artemis doesn't know.

That girl, Sicilline Rii de Ark, was wading in the middle of the school fountain, picking up something that look like ….a folder?

A notebook?

He saw her open it. Yes, it is a notebook alright.

A notebook computer.

Artemis frowned but proceeded to make his way to the dormitory.

Upon arriving, he immediately laid on his bed, trying to get the image of that girl in the fountain out his mind for now. Compared to the circumstance he is currently in - Holly's amnesia, the mysterious psychotic assailant, Opal of the past is still running free -dealing with a girl with a low self-esteem would be on the bottom of his trouble list.

Surely this wouldn't be difficult.

He was in the middle of all this musings when his ring vibrated.

It was safe to say he was startled; though he would never admit that to a living soul. For a moment he just stared at the communication device before finally snapping out of his trance and answered it.

He was expecting the caller to be Foaly, since he was supposed to give a report regarding Holly's condition a day ago but didn't.

However, once he heard the voice of the caller, he felt like he was electrocuted.

"Fowl?"

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

**Author's note (again)**

**So, yeah, that's what I came up with after a long time of not updating.**

**Don't worry, Rii's characters won't be a Mary Sue, I assure you. Though she will be playing a big role in this story. Quin also.**

**But do not fear, it will still be a HollyXArty fic….**

**Maybe….**

**(just kidding)**

**Anyway, be a darling and leave a review, okay?**

**-juniperfalcon17**

**And also, many thanks to those who left their reviews in the previous chapter. To those who are reading my other fanfiction, The Third Generation, I apologize for the long wait. I seem to have misplaced my written draft on the next chapter and I can't still find it. If I fail to find it within this week I have to remake it.**

**So yeah, sorry.**


	10. Chapter 10

**.**

**Bold Letters = **Gnommish

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

_However, once he heard the voice of the caller, he felt like he was electrocuted._

_"Fowl?"_

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

"Holly?" Artemis asked, his tone sounded like a mixture of surprise and confusion with a slight tinge of indifference; much different to what he originally intended or what that statement originally sounded inside his mind. For some reason, hearing Holly's voice sent a wave of mixed feelings towards him. The most dominant is the feeling of relief, for reasons more than one, and then followed by a tinge of apprehension; like he was worried about what the female elf would say.

Granted, he had a good reason for such reaction given the female elf's current amnesiac state. So, he was really surprised when his suspicions were proven wrong by that single word uttered. He doubted Holly even know what the said device is capable of - not unless the centaur had anything to do with it. Artemis sighed mentally at that sudden thought; that was probably the case.

Artemis tapped the tip of an eagle figurine's beak sitting on the second row of his bookshelf. For a moment the figurine's glass eyes lighted then it returned to its original state. To the common eye the said figurine is just like what the majority perceives it to be- an eagle figurine - but in reality, it was a switch to the all the security devices Artemis had installed in his room; a switch that only responses to the Irish genius' fingerprint scan therefore only he alone can activate the devices.

"Err," came the said elf's voice at the other end, coming out more like an unsure hum than anything. It was quickly followed by a few shuffling noises, the sound of footsteps, the sound of something being pushed slightly and then the Irish genius heard her call out in Gnommish, "**Hey, he answered. What do I do now**?"

"**Huh**?" was Foaly's immediate yet distracted reply, using the said language as well. "**That's" great**."

Artemis heard a huff from Holly then it was followed by the sound of a large object, a type of furniture maybe, being moved. If he were to guess, he'd say that Holly just went to where Foaly was and made sure he was now paying attention to her; he can even imagine her getting that cross look on her face as she asked again, "**What do **_**I**_** do now**?"

"**I don't know. Talk to him**," Foaly answered with a sigh. An audible clang reached Artemis' ears and he was not sure what to make of that, "**It's not like he'll hurt you**."

"**Well, what will I say**?" Holly asked which sounded a bit timid that if it weren't for her current state Artemis wouldn't believe it was her speaking.

"**Anything.**" Foaly answered. Without meaning to he immediately picture the centaur grinning at whatever it is that crossed his mind, "**Confess to him. Tell him you miss him. I bet he will love to hear that**,"

And Artemis Fowl II was right. The Irish genius had a nagging suspicion that the centaur did it to purposely irritate him. The device was very sensitive to sound that it can pick up even the sound of the caller swallowing - if the listener paid close attention to it.

"**Why in Frond's name will I tell him that?**" Holly shrieked, sounding completely mortified. "**I can't even remember him,**"

Those words somehow gave Artemis that uneasy sinking feeling, akin to what others would describe as being stabbed in the heart - though not as melodramatic as compared to it. It just felt wrong, for some reason. His mind immediately came up for an excuse of such feelings and the first idea that surfaced was the fact that Holly was his first friend outside his family and the Butlers. Having denied his existence in her life gave him that uneasy feeling. He was thankful no one could see him right now. No matter how hard he tried putting on his mask in front of everybody, there are some things that he could not conceal. He is still a human after all, not a human-like robot like the majority perceived him to be.

Foaly laughed loudly, "**Oh? If I recall correctly -**"

Holly cut him off immediately, "**Shut up. Don't you dare,**"

Artemis mentally sighed at how the call turned out to be this ridiculous. It was time for him to remind the two that he was still there at the other end. It was almost two o'clock in the afternoon and he still needs to finish his long list of tasks before they are called down for dinner. The genius would even bet on it that Quin will drop by his room to make sure that he did come down for dinner.

"**You do know that I am still here and I can perfectly what the two of you are talking about." **Artemis deadpanned in perfect Gnommish that if they didn't know who the caller was, they would assume that he was a member of the People.

Instead of a direct answer, what Artemis heard next was gasp and the obviously surprised tone of someone by the name of Holly Short.

"**He speaks Gnommish?**" he heard her ask incredulously like she just witnessed a big secret unfold in front of her eyes.

"**Yes he does. And he is quite fluent at it too,**" the centaur answered in a flat tone that made it sound as if the idea was a well-known fact that even children should know, "**For a human, that is.**"

And as simple as that, the conversation is drifting away again. Artemis pursed his lips as he inhaled and exhaled through his nose, keeping his patience in check. He is usually patient, most of the time, but there are certain situations where he would just cross the line and now is not the best moment for that. "**Is there any specific reason as to why you called me?**"

"**Oh, right. That was rude of me. Sorry,**" Holly said immediately.

"**What did the Mudboy say?**" Artemis heard Foaly ask and Holly answered his question without missing a beat, relaying what he just said to her earlier.

With that being said, Foaly laughed as if Holly just told him a good joke, "**Oh, don't worry Mudboy. You are definitely not forgotten. Right Holly? By the way Arty, Holly misses you.**"

_SMACK!_

"**Whatever,**" Holly muttered under her breath but nevertheless Artemis heard it clearly.

"**I see,**" Artemis answered indifferently, "**So what do I owe the pleasure of your time?**"

"**That was so mean of you Holly. After you insisted that I teach you how to use that device so that you can call little Arty -**"

_SMACK! CLANG!_

"**Hey, you still there**," Holly asked afterwards, her voice clear of the hesitation she seems to be feeling at the moment. Artemis hummed in response as he lay down on his bed, feet dangling at the edge while his other hand subconsciously raked through his raven locks. Holly inhaled deeply then exhaled, "**I just want to apologize for my actions that one time. You know, when we you visited my room in the hospital**."

"**There is no need to apologize. Your actions are quite understandable. Anyone would have acted the same in that situation.**" Artemis answered immediately, closing his eyes as he did so. "**How are you feeling now?**"

"**I'm a bit okay, I guess, compared to last time. My cuts and bruises healed up thanks to my magic**,"

Artemis took a deep breath in, letting his eyes close for a moment, "**Have you regained any memories since then?**"

"**None.**" was the answer from the other end.

"**I see**," the Irish genius responded his tone void of any emotion other than indifference. Truth to be told, he was not surprised by the answer just disappointed. Amnesia caused by trauma. It's funny how the person he least expected to suffer from this situation did, "**Don't worry. Everything will come around. Just don't push yourself too hard,**"

Holly gave a chuckle, "**I try not to,**"

Artemis felt a small smile starting to form across his lips but that was just it starting. It was gone the second he realized it. Mentally letting out a sigh, he sat up on his bed, subconsciously clenching the bed sheets in his fists, "**Can I talk to Foaly?**"

"**Oh, okay.**" Holly said, and then called out in the direction where the centaur was probably starting to continue what he had just left off earlier based on the tinkering sounds the device picked up. However, there was no response from the centaur. "**Aren't you going to give him an answer?**"

"**Yeah, yeah. I'm busy. I'll call him later,**" the centaur replied and Artemis could picture him waving his hand dismissively as he said this.

"**You heard that?**" Holly inquired

"**Clearly,**" Artemis deadpanned, "**Just make sure he calls me.**"

"**I will,**" Holly answered. The line was silent for a few seconds save for the tinkering sounds of whatever it was that Foaly was doing. To fill the awkward silence, Holly cleared her throat, "**Yeah…it was nice talking to you. I think I better go now. Bye,**"

However, before Artemis could even open his mouth to respond and utter his farewell, the line already went dead indicating that Holly ended the call. The Irish genius frowned at the device in his hand for a moment. Not because Holly ended the conversation before he had the chance to respond but at Holly's shifting attitude. One moment she was feisty then gentle then she turned into a moody and socially awkward teenager. Of course, her amnesia was to blame for such actions and her sudden change of attitudes but still, that sudden change didn't sit well with Artemis.

Oh, he can't wait for the day when the female elf finally regained her memories.

Artemis checked the time on his cell phone. He still has a few hours before the school bell sounded calling them down for dinner in the main hall. Usually he would skip dinner because he had food safely hidden inside his room but he doubts Quin will allow him to stay in his room on the first night he came back to school. Half of his mind hoped that the boy wouldn't drop by his room after the afternoon classes are done while the other half kept insisting that it is inevitable. At any rate, the goal was to finish the task he laid upon himself before five o'clock in the evening.

Without wasting any more time, the Irish genius went to work. Not wanting to risk Quin from finding out, Artemis decided to install upgrades on his security devices first. Normally, students at the school wouldn't need to install security features inside their room but on Artemis' case, having so many enemies from his schoolmates to the fairy folk, it was necessary to have them installed in his room.

If one does not know much about technology, the devices Artemis installed would just pass as any normal security devices - that is, if they manage to find out where those devices are actually installed - but in reality the devices are tapped with fairy technology. Though he is quite confident that none of his enemies will even think of threatening him or confronting him in school without exposing themselves to the general public it never hurts to be prepared. Besides most of his enemies are from the Fairy folk anyway so less are the chances they would come to him in a human school.

The only reason why he had such devices is because of the information he possesses; both regarding his personal ventures and the Fairy folk. If someone did manage to put bugs in his room then a special device will take care of it perfectly and if someone were to intrude (with an exception of his family, the Butlers and Quin), all the closets and drawers will automatically be locked. There is also a device that made his room sound proof and a device that blocks any computer or any other technological device, both fairy and human, from hacking on his own.

Once his first task was finished, Artemis then proceeded in unpacking the things his mother packed for him; for what reason, he didn't know. He already has lots of clothes in his closet, some of them he didn't even consider wearing, and he knew is mother is completely aware of that but nevertheless, that didn't stop the Fowl matriarch from packing. Juliet probably sensed his trouble and annoyance of carrying such a large bag that's why she took it upon herself to carry the said thing to his room while he went to the faculty room.

Artemis suppressed a groan from escaping is mouth at the sight of what type of clothes his mother had packed for him; jeans, shirts, shorts and hooddies - clothes he would never consider wearing not unless the situation calls it. Aside from that the clothes, there was also a pair of black sneakers, three caps and two sunglasses. The bag also some foods - several bags of potato chips, dried fruits, canned drinks, biscuits and sweets - which probably was from the twins since there were several packs of Gummi Bears and M&Ms. He quite thankful that he had Butler install a secret fridge behind his full body mirror the day he started going to school after they had rescued his father or else he wouldn't know where to put all of these things. At the bottom of the bag was a rectangular object wrapped in brown paper.

Curious as to what it is, Artemis unwrapped the object and barely fought a smile at what he found; a picture frame the size of a notebook. It was one of those picture frames that has a hinge in the middle to connect two separate frames together and placed on top of the hinge was the Fowl crest; gleaming with pride. Artemis traced his finger at the excellent workmanship of the object, impressed that someone managed to create such a fine work.

Placed inside the right frame was the latest family picture, taken not so long ago. He was sitting cross legged on a fancy stool with Beckett sitting on his lap while Myles was standing in front of him; both twins had big grins on their faces, eyes full of mischief while he on the other hand just retain his usual stoic expression with a spark of authority and a tinge of mischief in his eyes. The Fowl patriarch and matriarch stood behind their children with such power and grace that one might think they are from nobility. Artemis Sr. had that serious and authoritative look on his face that clearly implies that he is someone you would regret crossing blades with. He had an arm wrapped around his wife and his other hand resting on Artemis' left shoulder. Angeline Fowl simply radiated regal beauty and grace, eyes gleaming with understanding; one delicate hand resting on his son's right shoulder.

The other frame contained a picture of him and the twins at the observatory. It was obviously a stolen shot because he was not aware that there was a camera but he recalled the story behind the photograph. Beckett, the ever playful twin, wanted his older brother to give him a picky back ride; a thought that Artemis immediately turned down. He thought that was the end of that however, Beckett thought differently. When he had the chance, he used a vacant chair that Artemis unintentionally was standing close to and latched at his back. Seeing this, Myles protested on why on Beckett was allowed to do such a thing so he tried to climb on his older brother as well; thus, resulting to the picture inside the frame with Artemis with his mouth open, presumably scolding his brothers, while the twins were happily clinging to their brother.

With a glint of pride in his eyes, he finally let that smile break through his emotionless facade. Standing up, he placed that picture frame on top of his desk - that small smile still present.


	11. Chapter 11

**.**

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

It was around 05:30 when Artemis received a knock on his door. At first he decided to ignore it and just pretend that he was sleeping but the person on the other side kept on knocking until it annoyed the young genius that he had to get up and open it with half of his mind wanting to shoo that person away. But, of course, he knew it would be a more taxing task to send that person away than to just let the person come in. Standing Outside his door, fresh from class, was the one and only Quintus McKinley the fifth with a not so amused expression on his face.

Not really getting the reason why the McKinley heir would have such an expression, Artemis involuntarily raised an eyebrow inquiringly but before he could open his mouth to speak, Quin already beat him to it.

"Why did you decide to skip class this afternoon," the McKinley heir demanded as he marched inside the room as if he and the Irish genius shared it since they first started going to school.

Artemis closed the door and answered in his usual emotionless facade, "Jet-lagged,"

"Jet-lagged my foot," Quin snorted then he started to pace around in in an aggravated manner, occasionally flinging his hands to the side as he continued, "Do you have any idea what kind of torture you subjected me into? Huh?"

"Stop being so melodramatic," Artemis said as he sat on the chair near his desk, propping his elbow on the said furniture.

Quin gave him a look, "You are cruel and heartless,"

"Well, it wouldn't have been a complete torture if you actually took the initiative to study the said subject rather than complaining every single time the class ends," Artemis responded with a very annoying vague expression that is notorious for making almost every faculty member lose their temper. He usually had this expression on whenever he just stated something that is completely obvious, subconsciously making the person at the receiving end feel a bit inferior or humiliated.

Quin looked at him, eyes widening in mortification, "How could even suggest such a thing? You know perfectly well that I cannot tolerate the mental torture of learning physics."

"My condolences then," Artemis deadpanned, not even batting an eyelid.

"I hate you," Quin glared at him with his arms crossed over his chest. The two teens stared at each other for a while, stubbornly refusing to blink or even moving a muscle.

As usual, the McKinley heir was the one who broke off the staring match, shrugging as he shifted back to his usual cheerful self. That was the thing about Quin. No matter what Artemis does to give the McKinley heir the reason to stay away from him, the lad would just brush it off like it was just a playful jibe.

"Whatever. So, how was the meeting with the headmistress?"

Artemis resisted the urge to roll his eyes but the sarcasm in his tone made the message crystal clear, "Fabulous,"

"That bad huh?" Quin laughed as he seated himself on the Irish genius' bed, both hands propped behind him to support his upper body, "Why were you called there anyway?"

"The guidance program," Artemis answered, not sparing him a glance. For some reason, the McKinley heir found the thought hilarious though Artemis failed to see the hilarity of it.

"Who is the lucky person?" Quin asked after he finished laughing. In response, Artemis tossed him the folder the headmistress gave him by which the other lad caught with such ease with just his right hand. Placing the said folder on his lap, he automatically flipped it without any second thoughts. For a moment he just stared at the contents of the folder with an unreadable expression on his usually cheerful face. Then he finally let out a hum, "Sicilline Rii de Ark, huh? So you are the next one,"

Artemis raised an eyebrow, "You know her?"

"Well, you could say that," the lad answered with a nod, "But only a few things about her from the talks around school. She's said to be anti-social and weird. It's one of the reasons why she is always being bullied around by nearly everyone. She was once a member of the fine arts club however she was later on kicked out for some reason. Many believed it was because of the rumor that she was stealing the club budget."

Artemis raised both eyebrows incredulously as if to say, '_They believed that?_'.

"I know. I don't believe it either, but the rumor hungry student body bought it. There were also rumors about her cutting herself and attempting to commit suicide in the school pool," Quin continued.

"The headmistress said she wasn't suicidal," Artemis stated.

"Well, she doesn't seem like the suicidal type of person," Quin trailed off. Artemis could almost hear him utter the word 'yet' at the end of that sentence. Both of them knew that if that girl was pushed further and further down, she might consider taking her own life as an escape to everything.

None of the two teens spoke for a moment; Quin occupied himself with reading what was printed regarding the subject of their conversation while Artemis just stared at the floor as his mind whirled with the numerous thoughts about the young girl's situation. After three minutes or so, Quin finished reading and decided to break the silence he found uncomfortable since he had nothing to do anymore.

"I wonder what the headmistress had in mind when she thought of approaching you. No offence Artemis but you are not exactly the most approachable type of guy,"

"I have been wondering about that as well," Artemis agreed, taking the folder Quin just held out to him, "She gave me only five months to complete the task,"

"The semester is ending in five months," Quin pointed out, returning to his position before, "They must have thought having a suicide case inside the school grounds will be bad for the image of the school. That's why they are desperate,"

"I suppose," Artemis conceded but one look at his eyes and one could tell that his thoughts didn't really end there. Something about this was bothering him, whether he may admit it or not.

"Well, good luck in getting her out of her comfort zone and try not to make her jump off the cliff earlier than she planned," Quin stated as he stood up and stretched like he just woke up from a long nap, "Anyway, are you coming down for dinner or are you going to lock yourself here until morning?"

Artemis raised an eyebrow while the other boy just shrugged. The Irish genius sighed, "Fine. I'll be there,"

"Good because I hate to resort to using force in getting you down there," Quin beamed, totally pleased with himself while Artemis just gave him a deadpanned look, "Well, see you later. Ciao, amigo."

And with that, the McKinley heir headed out the wooden door with a hint of amusement and exasperation in his eyes, mumbling to himself, "Sometimes, I wonder why I tolerate that person's presence,"

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

Having dinner at the Saint Bartleby is something Artemis isn't fond of being a part of. For one thing, the dining hall is always crowded and noisy. The other reason is because it is usually one of the times where 'the uncivilized members of the student body' (as he likes to call them) prey upon those who they deem 'worthy' of their time - or in other words, dinnertime is a perfect moment for bullies to show the social hierarchy of the students who attended the school.

Artemis was once a victim to these types of people but that was until he sealed a deal that took almost the family companies of ringleader and his cronies, leaving them close to penniless and at the mercy of the Irish Genius. He tolerated most of them since he refuses to waste such valuable time on dealing with such low class and ill-breed individuals but when they have crossed that line by insulting his family and his very existence, it was only then did he show them what he was capable of doing in the business world; both the legal and illegal.

Of course, there were some who obtained that they are not afraid of crossing blades with the Fowl heir but since their disputes were often civilized and is mostly composed of showing off in the business world, they rarely bothered him within the school grounds not unless they have something to gain from. The rest were just plain afraid of getting on his bad side since that fateful incident

That night was no exception. However, there was one particular situation that caught his attention; well, actually it caught the attention of almost every student in the dining hall. Sicilline Rii de Ark was sitting on the floor, covered with what appears to be a yellowish substance which Artemis later on identified as chicken soup and a tray of food lying next to her. Standing in front of her, glaring at the three girls not far from the two, was Quintus McKinley V.

From the looks of the situation, it seems that Quin was defending the young girl from those three girls. For once, he looked serious and his eyes showed contempt. Artemis just had to raise an eyebrow at that. While it's true that Quin would defend someone he deemed worthy of defending when needed, the McKinley heir rarely intervened with other's problems, especially with an audience. Being much like an open book to him, Artemis could easily read his emotions. Thus, it is how he came into a conclusion that those girls must have done something to anger him.

Feeling that the McKinley heir drew enough attention to himself already, Artemis decided to step in before a bigger problem ensues.

"Problems, Quintus?" the Irish genius inquired coolly, very much how a boss would confront an employee when someone did something wrong. With his stoic face and authoritative stance, one cannot just not take him seriously.

"Whatever, McKinley." one of the girls snarled then turned her heels and walked off with the other two girls trailing behind her.

Artemis raised an eyebrow as if to ask '_What was that one about?_'

"How long have you been here?" Quin asked, turning to his companion.

"About three minutes," Artemis replied, glancing at his watch to confirm his answer only to be proved wrong by a mere two minutes difference.

"Hey where did she go?"

Glancing at Quin, he immediately realized what that outburst was all about. In the midst of the chaos, the young girl already fled the scene.

"Not as much as a thank you," Quin complained but he was not really that affected by it. Shrugging his shoulders he continued, "Come on and let's eat before I completely lose my appetite,"

In the end, they did lose their appetite, for reasons that are their own, so they just settled for some hot chocolate and decided to take the long route back to the dormitories, walking through the long lines of trees and benches on both sides of the pathway. At an intersection of paths going to the boys' dormitory, the two boys came across the one person they least expected to meet that night in the belief that after that scene from the dining hall she would shut herself inside her room and avoid social contact as much as possible. But for some reason, they were proven wrong by this girl; Sicilline Rii de Ark.

Artemis assumed she came from the greenhouse, based on the description where she is walking away from but the reason why she was there in the first place was a question for another time. Asking her that question right there and then would only just push her away further than before. Quin seemed to be thinking of the same thing as well. The moment the girl noticed their presence, she immediately ducked her head, effectively hiding her face.

"Good evening Miss de Ark," Quin greeted cheerfully with a smile to match, not that the girl could see it. Noticing Artemis' lack of response, the McKinley heir nudged him in the arm, drawing out a greeting from the Irish genius. In response, the girl just nodded her head in acknowledgment and then briskly walked away. The two boys watch her go for a moment before deciding that it was best to leave her alone for now.

"You know, you won't get anywhere with the guidance thing if you won't socialize," Quin began as they resumed walking down the path to the dormitories, "You have to at least talk to the person you are going to help,"

Artemis made no response but the side glance he gave the other boy proved that he acknowledged his statement but just decided to ignore it to annoy his companion. But the McKinley heir was not fazed by such act for he knew the Irish genius will take what he said into consideration sooner or later.

"Well, good night and don't you dare skipping class tomorrow," Quin said when they were finally inside. With a wave he turned and walked down the hall leading to his room.

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

It was almost eleven in the evening when Foaly decided to call. He was just checking his phone for any updates when Foaly's grinning face popped on the screen - effectively surprising Artemis but thankfully he still managed to keep his expression guarded but deep inside he nearly threw his phone to the wall as an initial reaction.

"It would have been nice if you refrain from displaying you zombie-like features to the persons you call. The relatives may sue you for giving them a heart attack or a laughing fit that might kill them," Artemis said before the centaur can open his mouth to speak.

"Your phone's security is slacking Mudboy," Foaly droned, the smile he had on his face just got bigger.

"Not really," Artemis answered in fake nonchalance, "I just merely gave you the moment to feel the sudden rush of victory. It's been a while since you have successfully hacked something that's of mine,"

In reality, however, Artemis was already cursing himself for not double checking the security of his phone. Not that he was slacking in a sense that everyone with the smarts in technology can hack it. No, in fact only individuals with an intelligence that matched his own can get through. However, the hole in the situation is that he hasn't had the time to create new updates against the latest device in fairy technology.

But, of course, he'd rather be caught by Opal's henchmen than to admit that the centaur did manage to successfully hack into his system without breaking a sweat. A genius' pride he claimed it to be.

"You are just a sore loser," the centaur answered, "You wanted me to call you Mudboy, so what do you want? And make it quick while everyone else in this house is still sleeping. Some of my kids wake up for a midnight snack,"

"Reports," Artemis answered and immediately the smile on the centaur's face disappeared.

"I had a feeling you would ask that," the centaur muttered. He sighed and faced the Irish genius with a grim expression, "You'd be surprised at what I'm about to tell you Mudboy,"

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

**A/N:**

**I finally managed to get this done. So many thank you to those who are still reading this fic. I really appreciate it guys. (sheds a tear and gives everyone a hug). Till the next update (which I do not know when) so don't forget to tell me what you think. Ciao. **


End file.
